College Life
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Tori never made it as a pop star and she isn't the next big thing. Instead she is a college student, living in an apartment with her older sister Trina. Follow her drama, struggles and romance in this story with annoying assignments, crushed dreams, professors with the hots for her and things a teenage girl turning into an adult would go through. Bori, Tori/OC, bit of Bade
1. The Hot Professor

**Hi there! Thanks for clicking my new Victorious fan fic and I hope you'll like it!**

**I don't really want to reveal alot in my little A/N but please give it a chance.**

**It's rated T for now but in one more chapter, rating changes to M, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hot Professor**

**Tori Vega**

**Trina Vega**  
**Etc**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious nor do I claim any characters unless otherwise stated. I'm a teenage girl writing for my life on a cancelled tv show that had so much potential to be something more than it was and get used to me ranting and babbling about this shit._

* * *

Flashback

_"It started almost a decade ago when I first decided to teach..." Sikowitz says into the microphone. His eyes scan across hundreds of students; correction. Used-to-be students of Hollywood Arts. He licked his lips before continuing on._

_"And my now ex-girlfriend said to me, when life gives you lemon... make a nice, cool drink of lemonade. I gave her a 'what the fudge-cake are you talking about' look. In my head 'I'm thinking, why not just tell me good luck teaching a bunch of crabby teenage kids, give me a kiss on the forehead and let me go off to my new job?' Instead-"_

_I listened to my favorite but now old teacher of Hollywood Arts._

_Today was the day._

_Graduation. I would now be stepping into the real world outside of Hollywood Arts. I let out a sigh as I watched him give his speech. From the looks of it, he was trying his best to hide his emotions._  
_Roaming my fingers through my curled, brunette hair, I glance to my left._

_Beck and Jade, hand-in-hand, listening inventively. Over to my right, there's André, my best friend. Behind me is Cat and Robbie._

_I came to love these people and I know we'll be friends forever._

_Maybe acquaintances with Jade... But I'm sure she'll make an exception for me._

End flashback

* * *

Regular POV

"Victoria Vega." called the AP-Chemistry professor, to the dazed brunette.

"Victoria Vega." She called once more, narrowing her bushy eyebrows and placing her carefully covered hands on her hips.

"Vic-"

Trina Vega stood up, her high heels clacking against the tiled floor and waved to the angry professor. "I got this." She murmured, smugly and began to walk over to the lone lab table where her younger sister sat, in a daze.

She smiled, cleared her throat and leaned two elbows on the table to meet her sister's level.

"TORI!" Trina shouted in her ear, causing the girl to fall back in her seat.  
The class shared laughs and snickers, as Trina strutted back to her seat.

Ms. Baker, the chemistry professor let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to where Tori was recollecting herself. "Ms. Vega, this is the fifth time this week. You haven't been paying attention in class and you definitely are not up to par on your grades, this semester."

Tori's thin, pink lips curved into a frown and she let out a sigh. "Can we please talk about this after class, Ms. Baker?"

The professor nodded, her black shoulder length waves bouncing up and down. She turned her attention to the expectant young adults and began to lecture about their assignment for today.

Tori leaned an elbow on the lab table and sighed. _I wonder what the gang is doing now... They must be all living their lives while I'm just here... Stuck in college..._  
The brunette could feels tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes but held them back. _It could be worse..._ She thought. _I could be a bum out on the street or prostitute working for my money to survive._

She smiled wryly, shaking her head at the thought. Before then, she didn't realize that the class had broken off into pairs to work on their lab assignment.

"Damn... not again." She cursed under her breath, putting on her lab coat and safety goggles. Tori's eyes scanned around the giant classroom as she looked around for her older, popular sister while she tied her hair back into a neat ponytail.

Tori was the popular one and talented one in her high school years. She was adored by everyone in the school and had it all... But now she's in college, studying to become who-knows-what. Trina is the popular one here. She knows just about every face on their college campus and has even dated a few known senior college men in her first year, which got her known throughout the young adult population of this college.

It's like fate switched their lives up.

Tori finally found her sister and after placing on her gloves, she tugged her sister's chubby, tan arm. "Trina, be my lab partner, _please."_ Tori pleaded to her slightly annoyed older sister.

Trina gave a look to the blonde girl she was just talking to and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You're just lucky I don't actually like this blonde trash. _She's the one who jumped into_ _Jonny's lap right after I dumped him_." She said, whispering the last part to her sister.  
"But I thought you didn't really like Jonny..." Tori retorted, collecting their lab instructions while Trina grabbed their lab trays.

"Keep your voice down, " She hissed in a hushed tone. "And I thought I didn't... but who am I kidding? Jonny is handsome and he has a nice butt."

Tori gave her sister an incredulous look before they started to focus on their assignment before them.

Both Vega sisters grimaced.

"Ew! We have to dissect onions?" Trina screeched, calling attention to herself.  
While she ranted on, Tori slapped her forehead and sighed, hiding herself from the class. She didn't want attention called to her. Not anymore, at least.

Ms. Baker, having a word with Trina, then went to open the door, letting in another professor in the Science Department.

The Vega sisters were just starting their lab, until Trina squealed in excitement. "Omigosh, Tori!" She squeaked, bouncing up and down. "Look, look, look!"

Tori rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in utter annoyance. "What, Trina?"

Tori's POV

I watched as Trina went ballistic over who-knows-what.

Placing a hand on my hip, I continued to look at her. "It amazes me how you went from being disgusted from the onions to being infatuated with dissecting them." I remarked, shaking my head at her. I picked up my scalpel, while adjusting goggles to block my eye completely from the onion's natural superpower.  
To stink and cause one to cry.

Trina smacked my butt, making me drop my scalpel and I glared at her. Ready to yell, she stopped me by turning my head in the direction of our professor, Ms. Baker and another one.

"What?!" I whispered, still glaring at her.

"Tori are you a dumbass or what? Look at that sexy professor!" Trina bellowed in my ears, which made me slap her forearm as hard as I could.

I looked at the man and Baker talking. Ms. Baker was actually... smiling more often now that he was around. And I did notice that all of the girls in this class... including some guys were mesmerized by this one guy.

"He is so, so, so fucking hot!" Trina sighed to herself. "I wish I had his class instead of this lame one."

I cocked my head to the side, getting a good look at him. I had to admit... Trina was right.

And so was the rest of the class and my professor.

I gawked at the skinny, fair skinned man with shoulder length, light brown curls that bounced as he laughed at something Ms. Baker said. Something about his demeanor made me feel some type of way... Like more attracted to him. He didn't have the greatest posture in the world but it went right along with his physical appearance.

He had an aristocrat, pointed nose like he was royalty or something and wore some baggy, khaki slacks, a button-down, blue shirt and the white tie, undone made him look like one of those chill, students at a prep school.

He looked really young and sexy. I could see what everyone was going on about.  
I nodded. "Yeah, he's okay." And continued my work.

"O-Okay?!" - "Tori, he is-"

"Excuse me, uh, Tori, I presume your name to be?" A slightly husky, velvety voice said. I gasped, turning around to see the professor.

"Y-Yeah. Tori... Tori's my name. Victoria but I'm called Tori..." I mumbled.

"Professor Farnsworth." He nodded, placing one hand in his pocket and using the other to point to the ground. I looked down and seen the scalpel Trina made me drop earlier.

"Safety hazard. Someone could get cut. And hasn't anyone told you that it's improper to wear flip flops in chemistry?" He smirked, referring to my rolled up jeans that corresponded with my black sandals, decorated with different colored beads.

"Sorry, I forgot this morning, " I sighed, bending down to pick up the discarded tool.

Before I grabbed it, he bent down as well, touching my arm. As if shocked by electricity, I slightly shook. Unaware if he noticed or not, I shrugged my shoulder.

"What?"

"Another safety hazard." He chuckled. "Always, always, always grab a scalpel by the tip, not where it ends. You could get a nasty, deep cut." He picked it up carefully and handed it to me with the utmost caution, staring into my soul with his light teal, sharp eyes. I thought I even seen a hint of green in them.

I gulped and it felt like there was a giant baseball stuck in the back of my throat.  
Trina nudged me on the elbow and I simply turned around, back to my experiment to hide the now blushing cheeks.

"Th-Thank you." I simply said, stuttering a bit. But I think he had already left out the door.

_Oh... My..._

"Hey!" - "Tori, focus!" Trina hissed with venom laced in her tone.

"Why are you yelling?" I questioned, completely forgetting my previous encounter.  
"Because he just spent his precious time talking to you."

I smiled, not planning on missing this opportunity. "Is the Grea_t Tri_na Vega** jealous**?" I teased, sticking my tongue out at her in a childish way.

"Ugh!" She groaned, stomping a foot on the floor.

After class

"Ms. Vega, you have a F for this semester. And the final exam will be in less than three months. I have no idea how you will pull through, with failing every test we have taken, getting C's or below on quizzes and hardly participating in class discussions... Is everything at home okay?"

Tori wanted to roll her eyes at how every professor automatically assumed that her home life was in ruins, which affects her grades.

"I live in an apartment when my older sister, Trina. There's nothing wrong with my home life, Ms. Baker." She retorted, looking her right in the eyes.

Ms. Baker rolled her eyes, "Okay, well, let's just cut to the chase Tori, I don't know if you think college is exactly like high school, bur your grades are shit. You fail my class and you fail college. You get kicked out. You're a bright young lady, I'm sure that's not what you want."

Tori sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ms. Baker, this is not what I want."  
Before anything more could be discussed, there was a knock at the door. Ms. Baker gave Tori a look before holding up a finger, signaling for her to wait.

She went and opened the door, immediately laughing. "O-Oh! Farnsworth, you're here earlier that expected. Did you finish grading those assignments I asked for help on?"  
Tori watched in slight amusement as she watched her professor apparently, sweet talk the younger one.

"Can I come in?" She heard him say.

Ms. Baker looked back at her and narrowed her eyes. "Well... I was in the middle of having a student conference."

"Oh, it's okay, I won't be in your hair." He said in a nonchalant tone, letting himself in.  
Tori immediately looked at her purple polished nails, and placed her in her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

_Oh, look at you, Tori. Just like all the other girls in this college. A little crush on a college professor._

_A crush? Oh please, you just find him attractive, that's all._  
Tori's inner subconscious ruled out in her mind.

"Hey, Tori right? Ms. Accident prone?" The same velvet voice bellowed from behind the eighteen year old, causing her to shiver slightly.

She slowly turned around in the office chair and nodded, playfully holding up the peace sign. "Uh, yeah... That's me."

Tori turned back around as Ms. Baker sat back at her desk, giving the girl a look.  
She looked behind Tori and gave a smile to Farnsworth, while he watched, and played his hands in his pockets, leaning slightly on one of the sturdy, metal lab tables.

"Back to what I was saying, Ms. Vega. There needs to be major improvement in your grades or it's the boot."

Tori let out a sigh, knocking her head back and groaning slightly.  
"Well... I could tutor her if it'll make up for some grades." The professor chirped, flashing a small grin and shrugging his lean shoulders.

Both Tori and Baker gasped in astonishment.

"Well, that won't be necessary..." She butted in.

"Yeah, it really won't," the brunette added, holding a finger up. But truth be told, little and annoying butterflies were tickling her lower abdomen.

"Nah, it's fine, I usually stay afterwards, late grading assignments and you know, doing professor things, so I wouldn't mind it at all." He sighs, plastering a cheesy smile on his fair skinned face.

No one could say no to that smile.

Not even Ms. Baker.

* * *

**So that was the first introduction chapter to this new story.**

**What did you all think of the first chapter? I know it's not alot but much more will be explained in further chappies.**

**I'm really excited about this story because I dream it all the time and I know how I want this to go on! Please review and tell me what you think, give me opinions and whatnot!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	2. The Proposal

**Hi guise, here's a new chappie and I h****ope you all like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean alot even if they are one ****word ha-ha. Also, thanks to those who followed my story!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter, it has a time skip as well and a certain someone makes a guest appearance!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Proposal

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious or any character mentioned just some OCs, blah blah blah._

* * *

"Okay, what's up with these lousy grades? You're supposed to be a tutor but I just got an F on a quiz... that YOU made!" Tori exclaimed, throwing the failed quiz paper on Farnsworth's desk.

He just smiled.

"Well, you got the grade you earned." He shrugged his shoulders, picking up the quiz and flipping through the pages. "Like come on, the easiest question is the one you managed to get wrong and I even practically gave you the answers..."

"I know..." Tori groaned. She sat down on the stool in front of his desk and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Try again tomorrow..."

Later On

With a few twists and one turn, the apartment door was open and I immediately had nothing on my mind but some sweet and cold ice tea, a hot shower and my bed.  
I went through the few pieces of mail Trina and I had, while flopping down on the leather couch.

Nothing much but catalogs. A postcard from my mom, vacationing with dad in Hawaii and a magazine from Trina's favorite shoe store.

I let out a sigh, tossing the mail on the wooden end table and leaned back into the couch, trying to relax a little.

Trina slowly crept through the dimly lit room, and watched, snickering as her baby sister groaned back and forth on their couch.

She backed up and galloping, landing right on top of her sister.

"Trina! You bitch! I am so tired and stressed! Couldn't you have chosen a more better time to do that? Get off of me, you're like a big bag of fat!" Tori yelled, pushing her laughing sister off of her.

Trina crossed her legs and pat Tori's thigh. "So..." She smiled. "How was tutoring with sexy, sexy, hot, amazing David Farnsworth?!" Trina bounced with excitement, waiting for an answer.

"He's weird. Keeps watching me. He uses huge words. He's hot, but married... I noticed the ring on his finger... And not to mention no matter how much he teaches, I still fail his tests." Tori mumbled, sighing heavily.

**Normal POV**

It's been two weeks since David started to tutor the brunette. Yet she still managed to not learn a thing.

_Flashback_

_As the class members of the AP Chemistry course dispersed to their next destination, Tori lagged behind, and approached her chemistry professor._

_"Uh, hey... Ms. Baker?"_

_The middle aged woman nodded her head, not looking up from her Professors' Edition textbook._

_"Could you tell me where... uh, Farnsworth classroom is?" She reluctantly questioned._  
_Baker only pointed to the door right across the hall._

_**Oh**... Tori thought, mentally kicking herself. Mumbling a 'thanks', she slowly walked out into the hall and knocked on the door._

_Within a few seconds, she was face to face with her new tutor._

_"Tarni! You're here earlier than I expected." He grinned, taking a bite of the green apple he had in his hand. He waved her to come in and pointed to the lone wooden desk in the front of the classroom._

_"It's... Tori." The brunette seethed, rolling her eyes and taking a seat._

_She looked around at the empty classroom and then to the man eating an apple and staring intensively at her. It made her blush a little; just a little, but also made her slightly uncomfortable._

_Tori shifted one leg over the other, crossing them and spoke, "So... Where's the other students?"_

_Farnsworth, tossing his apple core in the nearby trash can, simply stated, "Well, my name is David Farnsworth, I am the AP and regular Anatomy professor here. What about you?"_

_Tori raised an eyebrow. "Well... I am Tori Vega, first year student at this college... And I need help with stupid chemistry or I'm kicked out of here and my life is nothing." She smugly retorted, flashing him an annoyed and sarcastic smile._

_He stepped over to her and handed her a textbook. "Nice to meet you Tori, life sucks right?"_

_Before the annoyed and slightly confused teenager could answer, he interrupted her, "Don't worry, I'll help you through that. Turn to page 537 and start an outline of that section. I've had way too much coffee and I definitely need to go, you know... And not jack off, either."_

_End flashback_

**Tori's POV**

I shook the thought from my head if when I first met David. He was just outright crude, weird, creepy but... funny. I often tried to hold back smiles when around him and he certainly was held in high hopes by many students.

Preferably female students...

I looked down at the quiz he handed me back and let out a heavy sigh.

_This is getting me nowhere_! I thought, continuing to roam my fingers through my hair.

"Well, I wouldn't give two shits if he's married... He is so hot!" Trina beamed, rising up. She gave me an expectant look before walking off to some area of our apartment; probably her room.

Exhaling, I stood up and dragged my aching feet to the shower.

.

. .

.

After a nice, hot shower, I dressed in a tank top and boy shorts, tying my hair in a sloppy bun and putting on my glasses.

I went back into the living room, making sure to grab my quilt that grandma gave me and my Pear laptop.

I started clicking through different web pages, even unaware what the hell I was going to do on it in the first place.

If I was still at Hollywood Arts, I'd be most likely practicing for a play, writing a new song with André or studying.

But that wasn't happening any time soon.

I sighed and clicked on a saved tab.

_The Slap_

It wouldn't be weird to log on for a quick second just to check for old friends right? I mean, I did graduate and my account is still valid...

I sighed and logged on.

A smile automatically appeared on my face at all of the nostalgic things I was seeing.

Old pictures of me and the gang.

Old posts... Updates... Pictures... I missed it all.

**Normal POV**

Tori was trying her best to hold back the tears, when all of a sudden, she got a notification.

_Woah, is that Tori_? The message read.

Tori winked up an eyebrow. She slowly typed back, Um_, yes... This is Tori, who is this...?_

She watched patiently as a little text box picture appeared at the bottom of her message page, signaling that the person was in the middle of typing a reply back.

_The only Canadian you probably knew and the one who the Breakfast Brunch would judge XD_

Tori grinned and shook her head, not wanting to believe for a second that she was messaging her old friend, Beck Oliver on The Slap.

Before she could reply back, she got a notification requesting for a video chat.  
The brunette quickly accepted it.

The screen popped up to reveal none other than a grinned Beck Oliver.

"Tori! What's going on?" He spoke jokingly in his perfect English accent.  
Tori laughed and covered her face. "Beck! Dude! It's been forever... What the hell are you doing on The Slap?" She questioned to him.

He shrugged his shoulder and roamed his fingers though his dark brown, shoulder length hair. "I could ask you the same thing. How's uh... college, is it?"  
Tori's happy smiles turned upside down. "College sucks. Don't even remind me. What about you?"

"Acting is great. I'm starring in a new Canadian sitcom." He announces, giving her a thumbs up.

Tori claps her hands, giving him applause. "I'm impressed, Oliver. And wow, you know I'm so surprised Jade hasn't come yelling at me and insulting me." She chuckled, getting a little closer to the video chat screen, so that the camera zoomed a bit on her face.

Beck was silent for a moment before speaking regularly, "Well, yeah... Jade and I aren't dating anymore. She's in New York pursing her dreams and I'm in Canada pursuing mine."

"Beck... I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring u-"

"No, no, it's fine Tori. Life goes on... Well, she moved on... But I'm fine and all. I messaged you to say that I'll be back in California in a month for a break from shooting. So we can hang out and what not." He smiled, waving to her.

Tori nodded. "... Sounds good, Beck. It was nice talking with you. We have to catch up some tim-"

"OMG, Beck! Is that you?!" Trina exclaimed, flopping on the couch and shoving Tori out of the way. "Long time no see, honey! How are you doing?"

.

. .

.

"Look, I'm hear to help, you know that right?" I heard a voice call out to me.  
I looked up just to see him staring at me from his _Promethean_ board and turned back around to finish writing something on it.

"Yeah... That's what tutors are for... Right?" I questioned, approaching him. I leaned on the metal lab table and let out a sigh.

"You know a pretty girl like you shouldn't be so stressed you know? I heard it gives you premature wrinkles. You don't want premature wrinkles." He commented, adding a sly smile at the end of his snide comment.

I didn't know if that was just a flirt he threw at me or a regular compliment but man... I couldn't help but feel my cheeks get red.

"Uh... Thanks... But you don't even know the half of it." I trailed off, watching him write diligently on his board.

It was the fourth week of me being tutored by David and I progressed. But not as much.

My F went up to a D. And while I thought this was a good idea, it really wasn't the best.

Girls... Different and multiple girls came up to me regarding this man.

_"So like, do you know how old Farnsworth is? He is so fine!"_

"_OMG, you're Tori, right? Mr. Farnsworth has never taken a student to tutor until you came along!"_

And that wasn't even the end of it. Some of these college girls gave me dirty looks and things.

It was so annoying.

I let out a sigh, snapping out of my thoughts, just to realize that I was holding hands with Farnsworth.

I snatched my hand away, which surprised him.

"What? I have been calling your name for the last couple of minutes. I grabbed your hand to check your pulse." He placed his hand on my forehead and stared into my eyes. "I hope you're not sick, Tori. Do you feel faint?" He questioned.

My cheeks automatically heated up and I gulped hard. "No..." I whispered, backing up a bit.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, okay, well... I want to ask you something..."

I looked up. "Wh-What is it?"

He stepped closer to me, causing my heart beats to accelerate.

**Normal POV**

David sighed and cupped her cheek, planting a small kiss on her thin, pink lips.  
Tori didn't object, but closed her eyes willingly.

As their lips parted, she started to panic.

"Why... Why did you do th-"

"I have a proposal." Farnsworth spoke, scratching the nape of his neck. "Uh, I want to... kiss you more other and do other stuff... and I'm exchange... I'll give you A's to help boost your grade. What do you say?"

* * *

**Haiii! How did you**** all like this chapter?**

**Was it rushed a bit? I feel like it was rushed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I'd like opinions!**

**The next chapter will change the rating to M! And more is revealed about the Professor! Also more will be explained and Beck is here! **

**Thanks ****For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **


	3. The Needed Support

**Hey there again, guise. I have yet another chapter. Want to know why? Well... I actually dreamt about this story.**** Freaky right? Haha.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who favorites, alerted and reviewed! It means alot and made me so happy!**

Thi**s chapter is just as good as the last and contains some romance, slight humor and much more. Also, appearances of other characters!**

**Plus, do you want to know what I imagine David to look like? That cute guy on Criminal Minds. I think his name is Matthew Mcgrudder. He acts on the show Crinimal Minds and is so cute. But, hey! Imagine him what you want him to look like!**

**Anyways.**

**Enough of my babbling, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Needed Support

Tori Vega

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious ! I wish I did, it would still be going on!_

* * *

Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his blue eyes.

He was dead serious.

"Wh-What?" Tori questioned, not blinking once. She was a still as a block of ice and left her lips slightly parted.

David grabbed her hands and held them. "Let me get to know you better and I'll give you good grades..."

Tori suddenly unfroze and narrowed her eyes. She snatched her hands from him, and slapped him as hard as she could on the cheek, slightly stunning the young professor.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" She seethed through gritted teeth and was about to storm out.

"Wait!" He called, ignoring the stringing sensation on his now red cheek. Tori tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use. He was too strong.

David turned her around and leaned her onto one of the desks, planting small kisses on her lips and cheeks.

Tori blushed but growled, "I will not be brought!" She used all the strength she could muster to push him off of her, and breaking their close contact.

David let out a sigh as he watched her pack up her things, ignoring his presence.

**Tori's POV**

I cannot... No I will not stand for this!

This man.. married and all thinks he can just use me and bribe me for my body? Who does he think he is?

I closed my folder, gathered by textbook and other things, shoving them into my backpack and swung it on my shoulders, giving him one final glance before heading towards the classroom door.

"This tutoring thing is ove-" I was cut off with his lips on mine.

He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and backed me up against the wall. As much as I struggled to get out of his grasp and break this kiss from hell, I found myself getting trapped under his spell.

Eventually my eyes fluttered shut and I kissed him back, dropping my bag on the floor and snaking my arms around his neck. I roamed my fingers through his soft, shoulder length locks and he wrapped his skinny but firm arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to him.

Oh my, was he a good kisser!

"How old are you?" I mumbled in between our kiss.

His lips parted from mine as we both gasped for air. "Twenty-four..." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

My cheeks heated up as I looked down but suddenly jumped back, noticing the huge bulge in the crook of his khaki slacks.

My pink cheeks turned to deep scarlet red and my whole face turned hot.

Did I really make him feel _that_ way?

"Sorry..." He said, using one hand to cover his embarrassing, yet big asset. "You're just so pretty and I couldn't help myself..."

I mumbled a thanks, still unable to meet his lusty gaze.

There was an awkward silence before he blurted out, "You could compliment me too..."

I looked up and snickered at how childish he could be. "You're really handsome, David... And I will admit, I enjoy being around you..."

He cupped my cheek and kissed me sweetly. "Thanks, Tori." Our foreheads touched and he bored his eyes into mine, giving me the same look he gave me when I first met him.

As if time stopped, I found myself kissing him again and mumbling more questions. "What do you like about me? Aren't you married? Why did you choose to be a professor? Are you just using me?"

And so on.

Including the annoying _favorite color_ question.

He knocked his head back, chuckled erupting from the back of his throat as he sighed all in one breath, "I like everything about you. You're cute- no beautiful, you're smart and make me feel, just... I don't know how to explain it. Yes, I am married but not by will... It's a long and complicated story, I don't really like my wife as much as I feel myself liking you. I chose to be a professor, because well, what else would I have been? Life is sucky as hell; no, Tori... I am not using you.. In exchange for giving me your affection, a perk would be getting the passing grade you need and such. Teal, I really like teal."

He was breathing hard and blushing madly after finishing.

I was speechless and placed a hand on my hip. "W-Wow... That was a lot..." I mouthed.

"I know." He said between kisses he started to plant on my cheeks and corners of my lips.

"How long does this have to go on?" I dared to ask.

There was a silence as he stared into my eyes, chiming, "As long as you want it to."

**Normal POV**

As David was about to give Tori another kiss, there were light knocks at the door.  
"David? Honey? It's Colleen." A slightly high pitched, female voice chirped, knocking once more.

"Damnit." Farnsworth cursed user his breath, giving and apologetic look to the brunette. He opened the door and was immediately engulfed into a hug by slightly chubby, pale arms.

"How is everything? I came to pick you up." She pushed past him and stopped at the sight of Tori.

Tilting her head to the side, the short, chubby women held out a hand, waving to her. "Hi, there! You must be David's tutoree, I supposed?" - "I'm Colleen, David's wife."

Tori reluctantly waved back and shook hands with the middle aged woman, eying the giant diamond ring on her left hand and ring finger. "N... Nice to meet you. I'm Tori. Tori Vega."

Tori watched as the woman gave her husband another big hug and a kiss on the cheeks and lips.

_The lips I just kissed_. Tori thought, glaring at the back of Colleen.

David peeked over his wife's shoulder at the glaring Tori and gave her a sly grin. "Honey? I forgot to tell you that tomorrow night Tori and I will be discussing her grades..."

When Colleen tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, he added quickly, "Her chemistry professor, Judith Baker will be joining us as well."

"Oh! Honey, why didn't you tell me ahead of time? Either way, I still want you to come home for dinner righttt~ quick. I prepared a meal. I'm sure Tori would like to get home now. Let's go." She said in a babyish tome that made the brunette a little annoyed.

A sheepish smile flashed on his face and he nodded, patting his wife on the back. "Of course, of course. Just let me pack up. Wait for me in car."

**Tori's POV**

After the long bus ride home, I finally arrived at my apartment.

The same routine of yesterday, excluding the video chat with Beck but instead a funny voicemail left by her old friend Cat.

**Please record your message after the beep.**

**Beep!**

_Ha-ha!_

_Ring, ring ring! It's your telephone! Ring! Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!_  
_Ringggg!_

_Ha-ha! Haiiiiii, Tori, it's Cat. I was pretending to be a ringtone! Remember me? I also was leaving a message and saying hi! We need to hang out sometimes, kay-kay?_  
_By the way, my brother got released from the hospital but then got put back in because he put on a show of Romeo and Juliet at the beach when me and Robbie took him. Oh, yeah! Rex was also there!_

_Tee-hee, Rex played Juliet. His acting was so good!_

Okay but back on track, my brother was like "Juliet! I'm dyinggg~"

_Then he landed on top of this old grandma and jumped up saying, "I'm aliveeee~" _  
_Robbie got it all on camera but the old lady had some disease and called the cops... _

_So yeah, my brother is locked up again._

_Byeeee_!

Tori stared at her phone in disbelief with her hands resting on her hips. She snickered, shaking her head at her friend's message.

_Cat, what_ a_**m I** g_oin_g to_ do _with_ _you?_ Tori thought to herself as she sat on her bed, smiling._ But still... It's good to know she still cares and is herself, which makes me happy, I guess._

The brunette laid back, letting her hair sprawl out all over the place and released a heavy sigh.

"Today was something." She whispered, pulling her purple colored comforter blanket up to her chin. "Tomorrow might be even worse."

All of a sudden, it hit her. She had a test in chemistry!

"Shit!" Tori hollered, jumping out of bed and rushing into her bag for her textbook. She quickly flipped through the pages but stopped when a small, torn piece of paper fell into her lap.

Written in diligent hand writing, it read:

_Hey, Tori. Hopefully by now you found this in your book. Here's my number, give me a call or text._

_David._

_555-9834_

The brunette sighed again, immediately being reminded of her encounter with her professor and new crush. She flopped back down on her bed, clutching the piece of paper to her chest and closed her eyes in deep thought, unknowingly falling asleep.

.

..

.

As her alarm went off, Tori groggily rose up, half asleep and started to get ready for the day.

As the fresh stream and warm water from the shower beat down on her tan skin, it woke her up. She let out one more big yawn and proceeded to shower, brush her teeth and fix her hair.

Tying it in a messy, yet cute bun, she decided to wear her glasses for the day. After applying a small amount of blush and mascara, the brunette dressed in a simple tank top and sweat pants. She grabbed her textbook, back pack and wallet before kicking on some flip flops and heading out the door.

As Tori started walking down the stairs of her apartment complex and crossing the street of a busy intersection, she decided to approach her favorite coffee shop for a quick bite to eat before going to her college.

Entering the little cafe, she waited patiently to order.

After about five minutes of waiting, she got a little annoyed with what was taking so long.

"Okay, thanks." She heard a guy say, before he grabbed his tray of food to sit down.  
She gave him a quick glance and immediately smiled.

"Beck!"

He looked up and a stunning crooked smile plastered on his tan, handsome face.  
He placed his tray on a nearby booth and pulled her into a long, embrace.

"Order so we can catch up!" He exclaimed, holding her hand after breaking their hug.  
Tori slightly blushed but nodded, bouncing in excitement like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have an egg-whites and cheese, veggie flat wrap and a medium sized coffee." She told to the cashier.

.

..

.

"So, how is everything? Like not just everything, but you know elaborate... It's been forever, Tori and I'm just so psyched to see you. Like I can't believe I met you here and... Sorry for going on and on." Beck flustered, before taking a sip of his coffee.  
Tori smiled, giggling, "It's perfectly fine, dude. Don't mind it, I'm just as surprised as you. Like, holy chizz, Beck!" Tori slapped her forehead. "Holy chizz... Do people even say that anymore?"

Beck shrugged his shoulders, laughing with her. "It's okay, I mean, it's cute when you say it..."

Tori blushed, taking a bite of her breakfast wrap and a sip of her coffee.

"So..." She started, pausing to chew. "How is acting? Like is it how it was back at HA or no?"

Beck ruffled his hair and nodded. "It's a little different, but I'm just glad I got the experience at HA, you know? It's fun, though. What about you? How is singing?"  
That sudden question made the brunette gag a little.

Beck immediately got up and sat next to her in the booth, patting her back. "Tori, are you okay?!" He questioned, concern laced in the depth of his tone.

She nodded, looking at her still hands. She faced him. "Beck... I gave up on singing." She whispered, letting a lone tear fall down her cheek.

He grabbed a napkin and gently dabbed her face. "Why, Tori? It was your passion and you were good at it. Like, hell Tori, just why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I got told by critics for local shows that I sounded like a dying duck. And... It wasn't nice, too. Hurtful things were said, it kind of broke my spirit. Then, things on the home front happened which pushed me back. No one was there to you know, support me. So... I gave up and decided to go to college. Have a normal life..."

Beck let out a sigh and grabbed her arms, placing them around his neck. He then hugged her, tightly...

"Tori... I'm here to support you. I'm here for you." He murmured in her ear, causing more tears to come out of her eyes.

"Thanks..." She whispered back, sobbing a little.

Meanwhile

David tightly gripped his steering wheel, as he watched Tori embrace the mysterious boy in the cafe.

All he could think was who was he.

And why was he hugging his Tori.

He narrowed his eyes into slits and any further, his eye lids would probably rip.

Gritting his teeth, he decided to drive off.

Boy, was Tori in for something when she got to her the universityOo.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffy,... I think. Okay, so my original plans was to have so much more happen in this chapter than just David getting you know... In the mood, but I decided to change it up a bit and wait til later for all that ****extra M rated stuff. The rating is still T. Folks.**

**How was this chappie? I hope you all iked it and please drop a review in there to tell ****me what you think!**

**Stay tooned for the very next chapter which may come in tomorrow or whenever I feel like it. (okay, I definitely ****might update tomorrow)**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	4. The Secret Date

**Hey, back with the next chappie as I promised. Welcome newcomers! Thanx for the new reviews, favorites and follows! It really means alot! **

**But now that I look back at the Victorious fanfiction archive... It's dead.**

** Are people hardly even writing fanfiction anymore?**

** Or is it just not for this show now that it has been cancelled for like, what.. A year now? **

**Anywhoree, please enjoy this new chapter curtesy of Kumi-Chan! It's longer than usual.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Secret Date

* * *

_Disclaimers: Once again, once again I do not own VicTORIous... It would still be going on if I did, trust me._

* * *

"So, I mean come on, Tori. Where's the bubble head that was passionate and funny at times, that the Breakfast Brunch knew?" Beck questioned, popping a piece of bagel in his mouth.

Tori shrugged her shoulders and pouted a bit. "I mean... That point in time where no one is there and you have your doubts..."

They both shared a small laugh before stopping to smile at each other.

Beck and Tori locked eyes.

"I'm sure you can still sing..." He whispered, breaking their silence.

Tori looked down, blushing slightly. "I mean... No... I..."

Beck touched her bottom lip and lightly kissed her, making her gasp.  
"The song playing right now..." He trailed off.

Both listened to the song the cafe played from a loud speaker.

_Your beat goes on and on_

_ This way goes on and on,_

_ On and on, babe._

Tori nodded along, kind of enjoying the song.

"Try singing it." Beck said, grinning.

The brunette immediately shook her head over and over.

"Come on... for me?" Beck pleaded, holding his hands together and puckering out his lips.

**Tori's POV**

Okay, Beck looked so adorable looking at me with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip.

I gawked at his tan skin, mysterious brown eyes and neatly trimmed stubble. He looked so much hotter than the high school years. His hair has grown to shoulder length and he has even improved his style, wearing a graphic tee, ripped jeans and his combat boots.

However, he topped it off with a black blazer and fedora hat. He reminded me of Johnny Depp in a way.

I just smiled, thinking of the small kiss he gave me and how weird it was to have met up with him in a small coffee shop.

Nothing could ruin this morning for me.

But...

He wanted me to sing.

Sighing, I nod, opening my mouth to start.

Before I could even attempt, my eyes darted to the clock hanging above the window behind the booth we sat in.

_9:49 am_

Damn it! I was twenty minutes late for my test!

"Beck! I'm sorry, but I lost track of time and I'm going to be so late and screwed! Ugh!" I groaned, quickly getting up and gathering my trash.

He stood up, placing hands on her shoulders, stopping me. "Tori, Tori, calm down. It's okay, I can give you a ride. Don't stress." He coaxed, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door, towards his car.

I have to say I felt a bit relieved to know that he cared enough to give me a ride and also that I got out of singing again.

.

. .

.

The drive to my college was silent.

Neither one of us said a word to each other.

Beck focused on the road and I focused on my twiddling thumbs.

Why was I this nervous?

And also... Deep down, I knew this was wrong.

Okay, sure it has been a year since I talked and caught up with the old gang. Jade and I weren't exactly friends, but we in fact did have our moments. And she DID date Beck.

And she also IS in New York at the moment.

The distance is... very far. I don't have enough mental energy to calculate the distance in my head.

New York and California lie on two different sides of the United States...

So Beck kissing me was alright?  
I bet it was just to get me to sing...

Wait... But what about Dav- no. He has his wife, Colleen. I bet he was just a bit horny and decided to take it out on me.

I was cut from my thoughts with Beck, tapping my shoulder, gently.

"What?" I asked, looking around, slightly confused.

He snickered, pointing out the window to my college.

"Oh.." I mumbled, half embarrassed, scratching the back of my head.  
Beck laughed so hard, resting his head on the steering wheel.

As soon as he stopped, he let out a sigh.

"Uh, Beck.. ? Sorry but I have to go. I'm super late." I told him, giving him an apologetic look.

He nodded. "It's fine, Tori..."

I opened the door of his car, stepping out and shutting it.

"Tori, wait! Could we... hang out sometime? Like tomorrow or something?" He inquired, furrowing an eyebrow and flashing me a cute, crooked smile that made my heart melt.

I nodded, leaning my head back inside the car and doing something I wouldn't have had the guts to do to anyone else.

I gave him a kiss.

Not on the lips... But his cheek.

Okay, I guess since singing failed, it made me more of a passive person... The old Hollywood Arts Tori would just have went in for the kill, eating off his face or something.

But for now, that was just enough to give me the extra boost I need. And I'm not hallucinating, but I am pretty sure he was blushing... _Madly_.

We both waved goodbye to each other and I ran inside the empty corridors to the place I should consider my purgatory...

Farnsworth's classroom.

Tori knocked on the door, waiting for the young professor to open the door.

He peeked through the covering over the window on the door and frowned. However, he still opened it, not holding the door open for Tori as he usually did.

Shrugging it off, the brunette sat at a desk and placed her bag on a nearby chair.  
She watched patiently as David, dresses in his usual attire, but wearing a white lab coat, picked up a textbook and started writing questions down on the white board.  
He had not spoken a word to Tori and instead chose to ignore her.

The only sounds heard in the giant classroom was the sounds of the marker hitting the board that was being used to write different words, David's constant footsteps and Tori's increased breathing.

After what seemed like forever, the brunette finally spoke.  
"Um, hello to you, too?"

The fair skinned man stopped writing for a split second, but continued at the fast pace he was before.

Huffing at how she got ignored, she rose up, walking over to him and stood by his side, watching him write.

He gave her a quick glance but continued his work, ignoring her presence.  
"Mr. Farnsworth?" Tori called out, placing hands on her slightly curvy hips. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry for being late... I, uh, woke up late this morning... But I'm ready to take my test."

At that moment, after finishing, David put his marker down and textbook, turning to the brunette and let out a sigh full of frustration.

"Oh really? Does Westside Bagels ring a bell to you?" He chided, anger laced in his tone.

Taking a moment to reflect, Tori's eyes widened in shock and she started to shake a bit. "O-Oh... Yeah, I stopped there for a quick bite to eat, nothing else."

Shaking his head and pacing, David pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, Tori? It doesn't do you any good to lie. Don't be like all of those other girls out there!" He yelled, his face flushing red with anger.

"But, I'm not! And I am telling the truth, I went there, yes and ate there, yes. So what could you be angry about? And how did you kno-"

"If you had a boyfriend, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to lead me on."  
"Lead you on?" Tori seethed. "You're the one who has a wife! You're the one whose leading me on and you know what I-"

With a fierce kiss, the brunette was shut up.

David wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her in closer. He broke the kiss, glaring at her and slamming a hand down on the granite lab table.

"Shit!" He cussed, holding his now red hand.

Tori, pouting a little slowly approached him, and grabbed his aching hand, rubbing it in a soothing way.

David locked eyes with her, and sighed. "You make me so frustrated, you know that? I should just fail you... But... you're lucky I like you..."

Tori snickered, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for making you angry..."

David pecked her on the lips. "Oh, yeah. That's funny." He sarcastically remarked, rolling his light blue eyes. He looked down at her, still stroking his hand and smiled.  
The professor planted a small peck on her cheek, causing her to blush and hugged her. After that short peck, David smashed his lips onto hers, forcefully but passionately kissing Tori. Her eyes started to flutter until they shut, causing her long and thick eyelashes to brush up against his cheek.

"Who was that guy, anyways?" He said, against her lips.

Tori broke the kiss. "He's an old high school friend... Nothing more." She lied, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Or was he?

.

. .

.

Trina Vega watched, slightly annoyed as her baby sister rummaged through her walk-in closet, throwing different articles of clothes that now collected into a pile, around.  
"And just what are you doing other than annoying the chizz out of me and making a mess in the closet that I am sure you're going to clean up later on?" Trina inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tori huffed and frantically retorts, "I'm looking for something to wear! I'm going out with-" Tori shut her mouth.

If she told her sister, then her life would be over.

Instead, the youngest Vega began rummaging through her racks of clothing, including dresses and different pairs of shorts.

Trina rolled her eyes, "Fine. I don't care anyways. I'm going to go get my beauty sleep."

.

. .

.

Ding dong!

The sound of the door bell startled Tori, causing her to slightly burn herself on the back of her neck with her hot curling iron. She mentally kicked herself before applying a bit of mascara and rushing to the door.

_Please be the pizza_ _boy_ _with_ _pizza that I hope Trina ordered_...

Closing her head and thinking a little prayer, Tori opened the door just to reveal David Farnsworth, grinning smugly, hands in the pockets of his suit's pants.

Tori bit her lip at how handsome he looked.

"Oh... Tori..." He chimed, scratching his nose and looking down at her jean shorts and tank top. "I forgot to tell you how we were going... you know... out to eat... at a little fancy restaurant up the street..."

Tori waved him to come in, whispering, "Sorry... I just couldn't find what to wear and everyth-"

"I'll help you." He chirped, flashing that sly, slightly perverted smile and examining her apartment.

Tori sighed heavily, closing her eyes while leading him to her slightly large bedroom.  
Farnsworth's eyes lit up in amazement at her simple, yet classy room.

The walls were painted light, lavender-purple and decorated with various pinks. A queen sized bed, dresser, large vanity mirror and night stand tables were placed in different parts of her room, filling in the large space, but making it a comfortable room to be in.

He eyed the piles of different articles of clothing, smiling to himself.

Farnsworth walked in the now-messy closet, automatically reaching forward to pull out a velvet-purple and silk, strapless mini-dress. He held it out for Tori to see and pointed to it, nodding his head in approval.

Even though by his great choice, Tori shook her head in disapproval; her curled, brunette hair following suit. "That's Trina's dress. She'll kill me if I even look at it. I couldn't."

Rolling his eyes, David flung the dress over his left shoulder and motioned for Tori to lift her arms up.

Reluctantly, she did so and blushed fervently when he lifted her tank top over her head, letting it fall to the floor and leaving her in a lace bra and her shorts.  
David kissed her collar bone, right above her breast, and motioned to Tori to turn around.

As if she was under a spell, she complied, letting him roam his fingers down her back and around her hips, tracing her slender waistline.

Reaching his hand around her back, he unzipped the shorts and slid them down her tan, perfect legs.

"You're so slender." He commented, which came out as a husky murmur.  
Tori could hear him unzipping the dress and she closed her eyes as he slid it over her head and let it fall down her body, aligning up correctly. It fit her perfectly, more better than it did to Trina's.

He slowly zipped it up, making sure to tease the heavily breathing teenage girl more than he already had.

"There. Perfect." He smirked, guiding Tori to the mirror that hung on the wall of her closet. He snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He murmured, planting a soft kiss on her lone shoulder.  
Mumbling a _thanks_ they headed out to a fancy restaurant.

It turned out to be the same exact restaurant Tori visited with her friends back in high school, when they came up with 'the great ping-pong scam' and also where she sung a duet with her old best friend, Andre.

It brought nostalgia to her, causing tears to well up in her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall.

After being seated at their table and ordering their food, the two sat in a chilling silence.

All that could be heard was the live entertainment for the night and constant chatter between people who were also attending the restaurant tonight.

David sighed in content and placed his napkin in his lap. "So, Ms. Vega. How do you like it here?"

Taking a sip of her water, Tori nodded in agreement. "I've been here before and the food is great. So I'm psyched to be eating out. But to my grades and important matters, when will Ms. Baker be getting here?"

A smile beamed on Farnsworth's face. "Oh, Tori. I thought you would have caught on that she won't be here. It was a little white lie I told to my wife so she wouldn't get suspicious. Plus, I'm not actually up for discussing your grades. I already gave you my deal, and you've sort of held up your end of the bargain..."

Furrowing her eyebrows in slight confused, the Vega shook her head. "Wait, so we're not here to discuss my grades?"

"How oblivious are you? I brought you here to get to know you better, Tori. I figure, why not woo the young lady who has piqued my interest with a fancy dinner and nice conversation?"

Looking at nothing but the polished and clean silverware, Tori remarks, "And what if someone see us here?"

"That's why I told the story of us coming to discuss your grades. You have nothing to worry about. Just focus on me and nothing else." He chimed, giving her a crooked smile.

"Okay, but... What is this deal that I have going on with you, that I mysteriously agreed to do?" She questioned, giving the waiter a thankful smile when he delivered their appetizers.

Farnsworth rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. "Rule number one. No looking at other guys while I'm around. Matter of fact, how about no one but me? Rule number two, I'd like to know where you are at all times... Wouldn't want an incident like this morning. Rule num-"

"What are you? My father?" Tori laughs, taking a bite of an Italian breadstick. "You're telling me these rules but like, come on, Mr. Farnsworth. What am I getting myself into?"

David was silent before roaming his fingers through his light brown hair. "I told you, Ms. Vega. I want to be able to kiss you... And hold you... And do anything. So I supposed I could call us, starting to date...?"

Tori almost choked a bit on her bread. "Um, date? Dude, okay... Who knows why one earth I let you kiss me out in the open at college. Who knows why I let you almost seduce me in my own home and in my closet and who the hell knows why I let you even take me here?! You're a married man. What do you expect to happen between us?"

David leaned back in his chair, whistling for the waiter to come. "Please bring me a drink."

"Right away, sir." He answered, rushing to complete the order.

"Oh, what? Now you're going to get drunk?" The brunette exclaims, throwing her napkin on the table in a pissed-off fashion.

"What? I'm only trying to lighten the mood. You're taking everything so seriously, Tori. I just really like you, OK? And correction, you didn't let me do any of those things against your will. You actually enjoyed it. Probably more than I have." He winked a thanks at their server and took a sip of his liquor.

"Look," David leaned forward, licking his lips. "I'd like to get to know you more. Something about you just makes me feel a type of way. Unexplainable." - "I'm widely attracted to you. Plus, about my wife... Remember when I said it was a complicate marriage? I want out. And I want you. Simple enough to understand?"  
The brunette leaned her elbows on the table and sighed. "I guess..."

At her answer, David smiled and pulled her face forward, giving her a big kiss on the lips. "Fantastic!"He beamed at the stunned and a little pissed girl. "I'm super glad you do. And by the way, like what are you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" The blushing brunette questioned back.

"Your ethnics."

"Oh." She scratched the side of her head. "I'm part Latina and Caucasian..." - "Why do you ask?"

"_Que_ _Hermosa_." David simply spoke, plastering a cheesy smile on his face.

"Thanks..." Tori mumbled.

Their food arrived and both started to eat.

"But remember... At the end of the day, you're still a college professor and my tutor." Tori said, in between chews.

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

* * *

**Yay, I got it finished. Okay, this was a bit more spicy than the previous chappies. A little bit more contact with David and a couple of progress points with Beck****.**

**How was this chapter? I hope you all liked it and I hope I can get some feedback. Thanks to those who so review, next chapter which my be up like, tomorrow , I think I will give answers to reviewers! So pleaseee review!**

**Next chapter, well the story really. Really . Really. Gets started I think you all will be so happy or pleased with what ****I have in mind.**

**As far as pairings in this story, I'll let you all see for yourselves. Tori's confused.**

Thanks for Reading!

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


	5. Closer to The Bone

**Hi guise. Sorry for my prolonged update. What can I say, shit happens. Like school and boyfriends and other stupid crap that should ****not be happening.**

**Anywhore, here is the new chapter. It would have been longer but I cut it in two. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews****!**

CrazyYandereGirl: Haiii! Thanks so much for the review. I'm so glad you love my story and think it's interesting. I am just disappointed that such a good show would have went to waste. I think they played around in the final season which sucks. It should have never been cancelled. Eventually, no one might even write Victorious fanfics... I HATE TO SAY IT! (TYPE IT LOL) anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the constant love showed through reviews c:

. . . .

CrazySickLove: Hi there! Another persons with crazy in the name c: (don't worry, it's in ma blood) anywhoo, thanks for reviewing. I love you so much for thinking this is interesting! And yes it was spicy. But however, in my head it was so explicit, I wanted to write it out, but I'm afraid others will disapprove of the mature content I think this story should have... What do you think? I'm all about please others rather than myself so... And also, I just wish Victorious never ended. They could have at least ended it right. With like, a proper ending! Not kids dressed as rats and them dressed as cheese!

. . . .

The Melody Makes The Song (or Guest): Hey :3 I'm a lazy girl too, so it's okay! Anyways, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story! And if you ever watched Criminal Minds, he's the cute white guy with the shoulder length brown hair and he used to be partners with the black, bald guy? Idk names so haha... I imagine most older guys to be that way. It's kind of sexy me in a way. (I'm weird okay? You know what disregard that whole entire sentence.)

enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Closer to The Bone**

**David Farnswort****h**

Beck Oliver

Tori Vega

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious at all. Just the thought of doing this story from my crazy overactive imagination. I also do not own the songs used._

* * *

pulls up in the parking lot of Tori's apartment complex. He took the keys out the ignition and parked his cherry-red sports car.

Tori gazed at him, letting her shoulders slump over and leaned back into the passenger seat, releasing a quiescent, content exhale.

"Tonight was fun..." David trailed off, meeting her starry gaze.

The Latina pouted a bit, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was fun. But I'm super fat now." She patted her stomach, smiling to herself.

Ignoring her statement, Farnsworth leaned over, kissing her sweetly.

"I really enjoyed myself and I hope, no- - I know we can do this again." David chimes, kissing her again and taking her hand in his.

"I have to go..." Tori sighs, modestly smiling.

"Well... why not fool around a bit more, before you go?" He suggests, running his fingers through her hair and down her shoulders.

"I can't. I have to really go. Testing in different classes..." She whispers.

Groaning, David nods. "But wait." He calls before she gets out of the car. "Definitely next time."

.

. .

.

My eyes fluttered open and I shifted around in bed, moaning and groaning a bit. I ended up getting home late, close to midnight.

I however couldn't help but smile to myself. I ate dinner with David and had a good time. Nothing could ruin what was going on between us, right?...

_Unless we got caught._

_What could be the worse that could happen though?_

I stood up, heading in the bathroom and proceeded to brush my teeth, gliding the bristles of the brush up and down my teeth.

_Would this be considered a scandal? _

_What would people think and... what if the police are involved?_

_Tori, stop. I am eighteen years old. In fact I will be nineteen in less than five months. He's only..._

_One, two, three, four, five, six!_

Six years older than me. There is nothing wrong with that...

_Right?_

"Ugh!" I huff in frustration, yanking the brush through my hair.

After making myself presentable, I head out into the living room to relax for the day.  
Today was Saturday and I told David that I had to go because of testing... A bad lie it was.

I'll just head out to the college later on today. Simple.

_It's just the way he gazed at me... It made me so scared._

I started to eat some cereal, munching slowly and getting lost in my subconscious thoughts.

_Well, I wasn't scared... But I was anxious I guess... But anxious for what? For him to ravage my body? Or just for the fact that this is a complete scandal that I am romantically involved with a married college professor...?_

Sighing, I am interrupted out of my thoughts from my cell phone ringing. It was an unknown number.

Reluctantly answering, "Hello...?"

"Hey, Tori. It's Beck."

I immediately smiled. "Hey! How'd you get my number?"

He was silent before laughing to himself. "I kind of bummed it from Trina... I seem her at the store yesterday and couldn't help but ask her." - "How is everything?"

We continued to converse, having small talk and chatting about different things.

"So... Uh, Tori?"

"Yeah, Beck?" I questioned.

"Okay, so I was just around town and I saw ads for some sort of open mike night at your college and I was wondering... if you were going?"

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Actually, I didn't know anything about it. But sure... we can go. I have nothing against it."

As if Beck was jumping for joy, he beamed, "Wow! That's cool. I'll pick you up tonight."

Literally do I know what I just got myself into.

.

. .

.

"The cafe in this school is pretty nice." Beck nonchalantly spoke, looking around at the cafe filled with different students and faculty members of my college. I nod, as we take a seat. Looking around, I spot Trina with her friends. Different people in some of the courses I take and even some of my professors.

The cafe was large in size, with a bar. Various tables were set out across the landscape of it. Booths aligned the walls and stools were against the bar. This was actually my first time being in here. Many different colored, luminous lights lit up the joint and gave it that dazzling appearance.

Beck and I were seated at a table, with tall stool chairs.

"Hey, Tori!" This girl named Jenna called out.

I waved politely, smirking.

As soon as everyone settled in, the lights dimmed.

I have to say, this cafe reminded me of _The Karaoke Doke_ where we'd go hang out at from time to time. I smiled, getting caught up in different memories. Especially when I had to pretend to be that hideous girl and preformed _Freak The Freak Out_.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that everyone was clapping and the event started.

"Woo!" Beck cheered, flashing me a crooked smile. I joined in clapping with him and looked at the stage.

"Okay, guys! I'm not actually up here to like, perform. I really, really just need Professor Farnsworth to come on up here!" This blonde girl giggled into the mike.

I nearly choked on my drink, when I heard Farnsworth!

"Are you okay?" Beck questions, scooting closer to me and stroking my back in a soothing way.

I nod, blushing but I can feel intruding eyes...

"Come on, guys! Say it with me!" - "Farnsworth! Farnsworth! Farnsworth!"

Everyone started to chant his name, and I gulped hard, getting very nervous.

What if he saw me with Beck? And... what if he tried to do something?

As my breaths hitch and my heart beats accelerate, I gasp when the crowd of students suddenly goes wild and I turn just to see David walking past me, up on the stage.

**Normal POV**

David shook the hand of the girl, walking up to the mike and looked into the crowd.  
"How's everyone doing tonight?" He chirped, giving the hundreds of students and faculty members his signature cheesy smile.

After the cheering crowd died down, he spoke again. "Well, for you guys who didn't know or rather, do not know me at all, I'm Professor Farnsworth. The Anatomy-A professor here. And some of my personal students... know that I, used to be in a band before I started studying and before I became a professor."

David cleared his throat and let out a sigh. "Tonight, I'll be performing a song that I just wrote, at midnight, believe it or not."

The crowd, mostly girls started hooting and hollering.  
"It's for a **special** someone. And that young lady knows _exactly_ who she is." He murmured, giving an intense look the the side of the crowd, or rather in Tori's direction.

He stood up and grabbed the micro-phone. The random students who volunteered to play the beats and tunes for the Open Mike Night revealed themselves from behind the curtains and the bass guitar player strummed the first chords in a rhythem and David started to sing.

His voice was very soft, with a semi-deep pitch.

Many girls in the crowd started to cheer and scream in amazement at how good he sounded.

_She's fragile as a finger nail..._

_You could rip her in two._

_She's skinny as a skeleton..._

_Ribs poking out at you._

_But dare she come around..._

_And trespass through my door._

_I'll tear her limb from limb,_

_Lick her blood right off the floor!_

The electric guitar joined in strumming with bass and the drums as he continued singing along with the beats.

David roamed his fingers through his hair and licked his lips in a sensual way, his blue eyes roaming across the crowd of cheering college students.

He spotted the one he was looking for.

Tori Vega.

_Cause, Closest to the bone..._

_Sweeter is the meat._

_Last slice of Texas ham._

_Is the best that she can eat__._

_Well, don't talk about my baby..._

_She's slender but she's sweet!_

_Closest to the bone..._

_And sweeter is the meat._..

The fact that she was with him made him bring more emotion and depth into his tone. He stared his intruding eyes at the tan brunette who gazed back as if she was lost in a trance.

He knew that she knew that this was about her.  
David started grinding his hips and ruffling his hair, making all female students go crazy.

"He's a lady killer, isn't he?" Beck said to the flustering Tori, rolling his eyes at how all the girls were reacting.

_I'll peal away your **innocence**_

_**Blood** drips down my knife_

_I'll wear you as my happy face_

_See life through your eyes_

David kneeled down, bring the mike closer to his mouth, carrying his soft, husky voice out even further, mesmerizing the crowd.

_Yeah! In my darkness full of rage_

_Best leave me alone..._

_I'll fight the vultures for your meat!_

**_And leave you skin and bones!_**

_Cause, closest to the bone!_

_Sweeter is the meat..._

_Last taste of Texas ham__._

_Is the best that you can eat..._

_No! Don't talk about my baby!_

_She's slender but she's sweet..._

_Closest to the bone..._

_And sweeter is the meat._

He raised his pitch singing the next verse, closing his eyes.

_Oh!, chained up in this hole_

_ Sawin' off the leash..._

_I'll eat you all alive!_

_And spit you from my teeth!_

_I laugh as you lay dying..._

_My revenge is bitter sweet!_

_Closest to the bone..._

_And sweeter is the meat!_

David rose up, murmuring the last part of his song, attaching the mike back to the stand.

_Closest to the bone..._

_And sweeter is the meat._

_I laugh as you lay dying... _

_My revenge is bitter sweet..._

The audience stood up, clapping and cheering their lungs out. David bowed to the crowd, and held the mike breathing into it, "Thanks... Thank you... so much. I didn't even know if I could do this. I thought I would suck."

All of the girls cheered even louder.

"I'll always love you, Mr. Farnsworth!" One girl screamed at the top of her voice.  
He smiled to the crowd. "I'll always love you, too!"

Before taking his seat, he gave an expectant look to the flustered brunette.

* * *

Haha, omg my laptop is about to die so let me make this quick! (imagine this in bold)

Thanks for Reading!

Please review and tell me what you thought, I think the song was so sensual and it makes me feel some type of way.

Closer to The Bone BY Tom Leonard

Featured in the film Texas Chainsaw (2013)

(I LOVE HORROR FILMS)

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


	6. The Grumbling Tori

**Hi. There. New. Chappie. For. Your. Amusement.**

**Haha, let me stop. Those periods are unintentionally placed there. Anywhore, thanks a bunches for the new follows and reviews, I love them. (keep them coming!)**

**In this chappie... A lot of stuff ends up happenin! I'm glad you all like what you read last chapter because me, personally. I didn't like it. Not one bit. It was my intention to put that ****beautiful, sensual song in there because I love it and it just sets me off from the deepness of the lyrics, but I feel like my detail wasn't good enough... **

**But please enjoy this chapter! A lot happens and a major breakthrough, too!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Grumbling Tori **

Tori Vega

Trima Vega

Beck Oliver

David Farnsworth

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own. We've been through this the last five chappies! My name is clearly not Dan Scn-something. _

* * *

Tori spaced out, blocking all of the anticipation brought by these college students.

All that rung in her head was the thought of the words expressed in song by him.

_She's slender but she's sweet_

_I'll peal away her innocence_

They rung back and forth in her head and the way he kept looking in her direction. That expectant and lust filled look he gave her when he sat down...

All of his actions were dictating her mind. She could not even focus or enjoy her night with an old friend.

That's all Beck saw her as, right?

Just old pals hanging out.

Old, _comforting_ pals that once had the thoughts of a relationship in the air between them.

Tori needed her space.

She couldn't handle being pursued by an older man. He was attractive. He was like a witch. He sent her in a daze and made her crave for so much things that Tori hadn't thought of probably not more than once.

But then there was Beck.

Tori looked to her right, at the attentive, so-called old friend.

He met her gaze and smiled widely, showing off his pearly, white teeth. Beck took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, leaning over towards her.

_Oh, no! Please don't kiss me_! She chanted in her head as he got closer and closer to her.

All she could imagine was David seeing this and automatically having a problem. What would happen?

Different worst case scenarios played out in her head as his face inched closer to hers.  
"You should totally go up there and sing..." Beck whispers in her ear, causing Tori to melt and causing her to also be relieved/disappointed that he didn't kiss her.

_We're just friends_! Tori's insides yelled.

_But friends do not whisper in your ear. Friends do not hold your hand. Friends do not kiss you on the cheek. Friends do not blush whenever you're near._

Tori shook the thoughts from her head, focusing on the situation at hand.

Singing.

She shook her head. "Beck, I-I can't, I..." She babbled incoherently, not meeting his intense gaze.

He didn't listen but instead stood up, waving his arms in the air to call attention to their table.

Tori squeaked, trying her best to avoid everyone's curious gaze.

Damn it all.

"Yo! Over here! My girl wants to sing you all a little song." Beck exclaimed, grabbing Tori's hand.

She shook her head over and over, looking around frantically at everyone staring at her. Some surprised, others anxious.

Nothing could make this matter worse.

Except for the spot light being on the both of them.

Tori reluctantly stood up and allowed Beck to drag her on stage.

"It's okay, I'll start you off." He gave her a quick wink and grabbed a micro-phone, tossing her one.

She barely caught it and almost dropped it which made the crowd laugh a little.

Tori stared like a deer caught in headlights at everyone in the crowd watching her.

**David's POV**

So she came.

I never even thought that she knew there was an event tonight.

And to make matters worse... She showed up with him.

It angered me at how he got to sit next to her. How he rubbed her back and held her hand.

What the hell goes on in Tori Vega's cute little head?

I ruffled my hands through my hair and sighed heavily, in frustration. I took a sip of my water, watching as a scene was made when that guy I seen her with before, dragged her on stage.

Tori was so cute...

Why did she make me feel some type of way?

I wanted her badly and she just... she let me do some things but... then to be with him?

She says their just friends...

I hope it's nothing more.

He tossed her a microphone and she just stared into the crowd. She looked frozen.  
I should just go up there and steal her away, not having a care in the world. As long as I had her. As long as I got to hold and caress her slender body...

I sighed again, trying my best to control myself.

After a bit of commotion the crowd was causing, she finally moved one bit. She looked at no one but him.

Not even me.

I knew that she knew I was in the crowd.

I gripped the handles of my seat, trying to control myself, once again.

_Tori..._

**Tori's POV**

I really hate my life right now.

All I could do was just look at the crowd of laughing and expectant students.

People who I seen everyday of my life.

People who I might see every day for the next four years or longer!

Curse Beck for bringing me up here!

Curse myself for getting involved with David...

_Oh, David... You must be enjoying this right now..._

I couldn't do this. I just couldn't.

I turned around to give Beck the mike back but all of a sudden, he stopped me and snapped his fingers in a beat.

A guy with a keyboard, started to follow his rhythmic snap, playing it in a little tune. He motioned to a girl holding a bass cello and Beck walked up to her, grabbing her bow and started to play it really well.

He gave it back to the girl and she started mimicking the tune he just played, joining in with the beat.

Next thing you know, electric guitars and drums join in, as well as a bass and wow.

It's all sounding pretty good.

Beck walks up to me, staring into my eyes and his lips curve into a smile. Pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear, he plants a small kiss on my cheek.

"Remember this?"

I listened carefully to the instruments coming together and playing.  
I had to admit, it sounded all too familiar.

"All I want is everything..." He whispered, kissing my forehead this time.  
I gasped and hugged him so hard.

The crowd was silent, but I didn't care.

This was what I needed.

As if I were a mechanically robot controlled from afar, I started moving on my own.  
I grabbed the mike and tapped my foot, swaying my hips to the beat of the song as it played out.

Bringing the mike to my lips, I started singing. Ignoring everything.

Every problem, every fear, just everything!

_I feel delirious... Come let's get our of here..._

I grabbed Beck's hand and he joined in singing with me.

We're so anonymous... But, it's all coming clear.

I can't believe I was doing it. I was singing. I was really doing the thing I swore to myself that I wouldn't do ever again.

_ We're heading for the sky!_

_ And we'll get lost in it,_

_'Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything..._

At that moment, I let go of Beck and leaped on a nearby table, surprising the crowd and causing a few people to jump back. I struck a pose, placing my hands on my hips and arching my back.

_ I will pose if I wanna..._

_ I will vogue like madonna!_

_ I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P..._

_ But I will give the best of me!_

At that moment, the fire that extinguished was lit, once again.

It wasn't a little spark...

But a roaring flame!

I continued singing, and jumped back on the stage, stepping out into the crowd and singing to them.

_All I want is everything, yes everything!_

_ Too much is not enough!_

_ I'm sick of settling for in between..._

_ And I'm not giving up._

_ As long as it feels right!_

_ At least we know that we're alive._

_ All I want is everything, yes everything... Oh!_

I walked over to Beck, touching his shoulders and singing the next part to him.

_We don't ever stop... _

_ Let's watch the sun come up!_

_ We'll sleep when we're dead..._

_ 'Cause halfway kind of sucks..._

I gave him a small hug, prancing off into a crowd of students that started clapping and cheering to my singing and the beat.

_ We're heading for the sky!_

_ And we'll get lost in it..._

_'Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

I struck another pose and blew a kiss to a college guy.

_ I will pose if I wanna.._

_ I will vogue like madonna..._

I started swaying my hips and shaking my head, making my hair fly all everywhere.

_ I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P.._

_ But I will give the best of me!_

I stepped up onto the bar top, swaying my hips and dancing with different people.  
The bartender fixed a quick soda and handed it to me. I took a sip, grooving with it held up to the ceiling.

_Hold onto me and I'll hold onto you__..._

_ Don't over think, what have we got to lose?_

_ It's me and you, me and you no matter what..._

_ Oh~..._

The beat died down and I was helped off of the bar top by another college guy.  
Prancing back onto the stage, I sung the last part of my song.

_We're heading for the sky!_

_ And we'll get lost in it..._

_ Cause all I want, all I want, all I want is everything._

Another chorus verse later, I ended my song with a hand on my hip and a pose struck for the crowd.

**Normal POV**

As the beats died down and the song ended, Tori replaced the mike to the stand and bowed to the silent crowd.

As she rose up, she was immediately engulfed by the crowd cheering and loud applause.

"Hey, Trina, isn't that your sister?" Someone said.

"She's hot."

"She can sing!"

"Damn! What a performance!"

Others said as Tori took her seat next to the smiling Beck.

"Tori, you were just... great. I have no idea why you stopped!" Beck exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Y-You think so?" She stuttered, not meeting his gaze. "I was just having fun... that's all."

Beck tilted her head up, making her chocolate brown eyes interlock with his dark brown eyes. "You were fantastic. And don't you ever forget it, Tori."

The tan Canadian inched his face close to hers, making their lips meet and giving her passionate but short peck.

Tori let out a sigh, closing her eyes and letting him kiss her again. He pulled Tori closer to him, slowly tilting his head down and kissing her lips. Beck was giving her the most warm and tender kiss ever. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers. Seconds later, Beck broke the kiss and stared into Tori's chocolate brown eyes with his glowing dark brown eyes.

Her tan cheeks flashed a deep scarlet, red color and she looked down at her slightly, trembling hands. "We're... Too... Too much PDA..." She trailed off, laughing a bit.  
Beck looked around at the crowds of students. Some were looking at him and Tori, while others were trying their best to watch the performance going on.

He nodded to Tori, but grabbed her hand, holding it tenderly and tried his best to pay attention to the group of male, college students rapping out a song.

.

. .

.

The tan Canadian smiled, tilting her face back to his and kissing her more softly than the last. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, gently, wanting an entrance.

Tori reluctantly parted her lips, sighing when their tongues brushed up against each other. Beck grabbed Tori, placing her on his lap, caressing her by the small of her back.

Their lips slowly move up and down, molding softly into each other. Tori snakes her hands around his neck, leaning closer into him. Beck's hands are roaming all over her back, and slowly, grabbing the black tank top, he lifts it over her head, and tosses it to the floor.

Kissing her once more, they are interrupted by a vibrate.

Beck sighed in frustration, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his khaki jeans.  
"Hello?" He answers, annoyance laced in his tone.

Tori waits patiently, still sitting on his lap and watching him talk on the phone.  
"What do you mean, now?" He questions, licking his lips, and ruffling his hand through his hair. "Really?"

A couple of minutes passed by and the brunette started playing with the tiny, growing hairs on his chiseled, well-toned chest.

"Now? What the hell, man! This is so short notice." Beck sighs, while rubbing the small of Tori's back.

He hangs up the phone, groaning and knocks his head back. "Tori, I'm so sorry... But I have to go. They want me to fly back to reshoot some scenes for the show."

Tori pouts, crawling off of his lap and onto her bed, sitting next to him. "This sucks..." She murmurs, still pouting.

Beck nods, putting his shirt back on and sighs. "I'm so sorry. Just when things were getting good, too."

Tori sat, criss-crossed and watched as he gathered the rest of his clothing and other belongings. When he was all dressed and had his car keys in his hand, he gave the sulking brunette an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry." He reached for her hand and planted a small kiss on her palm.

"I'll call you as soon as I land, OK?"

She nods, getting her bedroom robe to cover herself and walks him out the door.

.

. .

.

"Tori! Get your ass up! You promised you'd make an appearance at the beach with me, today!" Trina hollered, banging her fist on her baby sister's bedroom door.  
She could hear her sister groaning and moaning.

"I don't want to hear it! Now that people know your name and know you're my sister, not just a college associate, you need to make my-,I mean, _our_ image look better." Trina says, pursing her lips and tapping her foot on the cheery-wood floor.

She was about to start knocking again, until the door opens. Tori, with heavy bags under her puffy eyes and a nappy, placed hair, gave her sister a cynical, hard look.

"Okay." She simply seethed, slamming the door back and started getting dressed.

.

. .

.

"Don't touch my radio." Trina snapped, slapping Tori's exploring hand away from her car's stereo.

Rolling her eyes, Tori let out a heavy sigh and got out her sunglasses, placing them carefully on her face. "Whatever. You know I hate this song." She comments, leaning an elbow on the side of the door and looking out the window at the world of California passing them by.

Trina smiled evilly, turning the radio up. The music was now blasting out of her car and they rolled up to the beach parking lot.

"Don't forget my sunscreen." Trina bellows to her still-grumbling sister. "And what's with you? Ever since last night, you've just been so grouchy. Did something happen between you and Beck? Because... I seen that little make-out session you two had at the show, last night."

Tori covered her ears and glared at her older sister. "Shut up, Trina! Don't remind me!"

Trina raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders, reapplying her mascara and white eyeshadow. "Whatever, Tori. I don't see what you're all fussy about anyways. Shit, if a guy as hot as Beck made out with me... Oh! You know, Beck once tried to date me?-"

The older Vega sister went on and on.

When they got everything from their beach towels to Trina's sunscreen, the Vega sisters walked onto the sandy beach, automatically being made a suspect for college guys and older men to prey on.

Trina, sporting a purple one-piece bikini, twirled her curled brunette hair through her fingers, winking at different guys. She tossed her towel and beach bag to her younger sister. "Tori, hold my stuff, I'm gonna' go mingle!" She chimes, walking over to a group of surfer guys.

Rolling her eyes in utter annoyance, the skinny brunette dressed in a simple, black bikini which hugged her slight curves, stuffed the large towel in her sister's bag and slung it over her back, grumbling to herself about Trina.

She walked a few feet before stopping abruptly at what she saw.

About six feet away was a young man, lounged on a beach towel with a really cute, perfectly tanned blonde. She wore a scanty, revealing black bikini, similar to hers.

_But it looks better on her._ Tori thought to herself, narrowing her eyes a bit as a wave of jealousy washed over her.

The girl laid down on a large beach towel, basking in the sun but was interrupted with a big kiss from the fair skinned man she was with. Soon enough, the couple was caught up in a passionate make out.

Tori couldn't help but watch in awe.

But what drew them to her attention?

"Tori, there you are! I got two guys numbers!" Trina beamed, flipping her curled brunette hair. "Why didn't you set up for us? And what the hell are you watching that couple make out for?"

Tori didn't respond to her sister at all, but kept her focus on the two.

"Tori?" Trina said, trying to block her view. "Snap out of it! Are you that despera-"

**"**Trina, shut up." Tori finally said, glaring at her sister.

Trina closed her mouth and gave her sister an annoyed look, placing a hand on her hip. The older Vega sister looked in the direction Tori was looking in and automatically gasped.

She grabbed Tori's forearm and whispered in her ear, excitedly. "What the hell, Tori! Do you know who that guy is?! That's David Farnsworth! Mr. Farnsworth, from our college!"

Tori stared in disbelief.

So that was why she couldn't help but watch.

* * *

**Oooh! Kill em'! **

**Okay, guise, I seriously did dream all of what is going to happen in this story. So what did you think of this romantic, endeavoring chapter?**

**Drop a review and definitely let me know! And if you haven't already fa****vorite or followed, please please do so!**

**My original intentions were to have this story rated M since like chapter 2. She is in college guise. She would have gotten slinky with Professor Farnsworth from day 1 and also did some stuff with Mr. Oliver, but due to some pre-readers not supporting the M rated-ness, I decided to cut it out until later chapters and we will definitely be getting somewhere guise. So expect the unexpected.**

**A simple make out scene could change into a WOO-HOO! (L O L, major major SIMS reference right there.) I'm not 100% sure if I want to though... Depends on how my tingling feelings for writing is doing.**

**Anyway. Please review and let me know what you think. Special thanks to:**

CrazyYandereGirl

CrazyLoveSick

Thanks for the constant support!

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan


	7. The Confrontation

**MATTHEW GUBLER**

**Search him up guise, he is sooo cute and is what I imagine Mr. Farnsworth to look like BUT if you like to imagine him as someone else then go ahead, I'm not forcing you all to.**

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I love them and please keep them coming!**

**I hope you all like this chappie, its shorter than usual sowwwwiieeee.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Confrontation

David Farnsworth

Tori Vega

* * *

_Disclaimers: Hi, there! I am NOT Dan Schnider. (Got it right this time!) _

* * *

Tori immediately dropped their belongings to the sandy, beach floor and huffed in frustration.

"Should we go over there?" Trina asked, smirking to her younger sister with such malice.

Tori crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her pink-polished toes, moving them in and out of the warm, beach sand. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, obviously in deep thought, not giving her sister the time of the day.

Rolling her eyes, Trina flips her curled brunette hair. "Whatever, Tori. I'll just do it myself."  
Trina started walking over to the couple who just finished their sloppy yet passionate make out. She watched, grimacing at how they cuddled each other.

Clearing her throat, she beams in a high pitched, air-head voice, "O. M. G. Professor Farnsworth? Is that you?!" She walked onto their beach towel, plopping down on it, making a bit of sand fly up in the air.

David tilted his sunglasses down his nose to look at Trina. "Uh, pardon, but who are you?" He said, sitting up.

The blonde girl sat up and scowled. "Like, yeah. Who are you? Can't we get a bit of privacy here?"

Ignoring the girl, the older Vega smiled sheepishly and playfully slapped David's thigh. "Well, silly! I'm Trina Vega. You know? The most popular and pretty girl at Santa Barbara College?"

David quirked an eyebrow, not saying a word.

"No one knows who the hell you-"

"Hey, shut it, billboard brow." Trina seethed, holding up a hand to the blonde girl.

"But, she is right..." David chuckled, holding up on finger and calming down the now pissed off friend of his.

Trina rolled her eyes and sighed, "You tutor my baby sister, Tori Vega."

David's face immediately lit up, "Oh! Tori Vega." He nodded his head over and over, taking off his sunglasses to reveal his blue-green eyes. "Yeah, I know your sister. I know her _real_ _well_." He frowned when he said that.

Trina nodded, but was interrupted by her younger sister, staggering over to where they three of them sat.

"U-Uh, Trina?" Tori mumbled, not even looking David's way. "I'm g-going by the snack bar."

"I'm not your babysitter anymore." Trina said through gritted teeth, so only Tori would hear. She turned back to David and smiles widely.

Waving her sister off, Trina smiled at him again.

He stared at the tan Latina, walking off towards the food bar.

"Hey, Bethany? I have to use the bathroom... Talk with _Trika_ here, while I'm gone." He announces, rising up and walking off towards the food and bathroom area.

"It's _Trina_!" The older Vega called out after him, but not before giving a look to the still-scowling blonde.

**Meanwhile**

Tori Vega came out of the women's bathroom, using the tissue to wipe the invading tears. She sniffles and was about to walk off until she saw, him.

The brunette automatically glared and turned her head the other way, pretending not to even have noticed him.

"Tori." She heard him say.

The Latina started walking faster until she was behind the entrance of the snack bar.  
"Ms. Vega?" She could hear his voice getting closer.

Tori let out a small scream in frustration, grabbing chunks of her brunette locks. "Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"But we need to talk." He calmly stated, grabbing her forearm and pulling her close to him. "What's wrong? You're acting like I'm about to attack you."

Tori shakes her head and snatches her arm of her grasp. "Why don't you go back to that other girl. I already seen you two eating each other's faces."

David lets out a laugh, blocking her way from leaving again. "And I'm so surprised you're not locking lips with your boyfriend. I seen you two last night at the show."  
Tori's eyes widened, but she shrugged her shoulders, trying to walk past him. "You don't know what even hap-"

David pushed her up against the wooden-built shack. "I don't know what happened? I clearly expressed my feelings for you in a fucking song and next thing you know, I see you with him. Someone who is just an old high school friend? Spare me the bullshit, missy."

Tori immediately broke his intense gaze and let out a heavy sigh. "He is just a frie-"  
Tori was silent with a fierce kiss on her thin, pink lips.

She brushed her bang behind her ear, trying to avoid the intense gaze that David was forcing upon her after their lips parted. Extending his sleek tongue out to graze over his slightly chapped lips, he got closer to Tori, causing her tan skin to light up with colors scarlet red.

"You want to fucking lie to me again?" He seethed, glaring at her.

He watched as Tori reached her arms out, to give herself some distance from their close body contact. The young, fair skinned man brushed her arms away, closing in the little to no remaining space.

They were now face-to-face or should one say nose-to-nose. "Remember the deal we made?" David huskily whispers making her gulp hardly as if something was stuck in the back of her throat. Tori slowly nods to David's question, feeling a bit dizzy from his innuendo.

"I didn't break it. You did."

**Tori's POV**

I can feel warm tears start to roll down my cheeks at the words he just said.

Crying was something I hated doing, especially in front of someone like him.

"What are you crying for, huh?" He said, looking around for anyone watching.

I don't answer, afraid that my words will come out as sobs.

My heart was heavy and beating fast. It sounded like a drum and I'm sure David can hear it.

He let out a sigh, blowing his minty, cold into my face. Gently using his thumb, he wiped away tears that fell down my face.

"You lied to me." He whispered, showing hurt in his eyes for the first time ever.  
"I... I didn't lie to you... I'm just... I'm confused." I cried, shaking my head. "You're married with a wife... and then you came up with this super exclusive deal to get with me, making me secretly feel like something was going on. Then Beck comes back showing me signs... and now I see you with another girl. Are you her 'special' tutor, too?"

He said nothing to my little rant, but instead continued to wipe my tears.

When I couldn't cry anymore, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, breaking off any little space that was left between us.

"Tell me that you want me and everything will be okay." He chirps, giving me that cheesy smile he was known for.

I rolled my eyes at how carefree he was during moments like this, but still...

One part of me wanted him.

And that part won, today.

"David, I want you." I breathed, pulling his head down so that his lips could meet mine.

**Normal POV **

She smashed her lips onto his, engaging in a fierce, yet passionate kiss. David's widened eyes shut quickly, and he placed his firm hands on her slender yet curvy hips.

The couple broke the kiss, both gasping for air. He stared into Tori's starry eyes, pulling her closer to him. His face inched closer to hers, until their lips touched again. The young professor slowly started pecking her soft, full lips over and over until his sleek, small tongue flicked out of his mouth, gently tracing over her bottom lip.

"Who is she?" Tori questioned, frowning at him, and stopping their current affairs.

David's POV

I touched her cheek, gazing into her eyes, so she'd know I was telling the truth. "She's a rich girl who hired me to tutor her..."

Tori looked down at my broad, skinny chest as I stroked her pink cheeks and admired her noticeable cheekbones. She was so beautiful.

"So, then it's true... She is another one, like-"

I quickly interjected, "No, Tori. She's not like you. She's a spoiled brat with rich parents that I only kissed to get back at you. I heard your sister talking about how she was going to be at the beach and I thought you'd go... So it was all set up..."  
The silent Tori furrowed her eyebrows, taking a moment to think about what I said.  
Hopefully she didn't think I was lying to her.

It's true, I _did_ make out with the girl... And she _is_ a rich and spoiled brat with fat stacks of cash.

But I didn't feel _nothing_ for her... I knew that at this precise moment and at this precise time, I'd catch my Tori at the beach. Then once I saw her and I knew she saw me, it was show time.

"So... This was all just to make me... jealous?" She questions, looking up at me with such innocent eyes.

I could have swore my heart stopped.

I slowly nod my head in agreement, hugging her tightly. "You actually think Bethany means something to me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the brunette mutters back, "Well... you did remember her name... When I first met you, you called me Tarni..."

I shook my head, laughing up a storm at how babyish, Tori seemed to be.

"I was joking, _Tarni._" I teased, kissing her aristocrat-pointed nose.

Contemplating to myself, I thought _This girl... she was what I needed and wanted._  
_The fact that she let me hold her in my arms..._

"Come back to my house with me." I stated, staring into her starry eyes.  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she took a moment to think before murmuring and unsteady, "Okay."

It didn't matter if she was nervous, because I was so determined to make her mine and end up getting rid of those deterred thoughts that intruded upon she wanting me back.

* * *

**Omggg what's going to happen? Okay, I won't let you all know.**

**Also, I hope you all liked this chappie. Please tell what you think c:**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	8. The Thoughts

**Hi there! Welcome to the eighth chappie of College Life. Sorry it took a while to update, though. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you all are so kind and I'm glad to hear from my reviewers. Here's the n****ew chappie!**

**Happy Reads!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Thoughts**

**Tori Vega**

**David Farnsworth**

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous or anything except my ideas, writing and characters. Dan Schnider is not my name!_

* * *

**David's POV**

"Wow... what a nice photo..." She trails off, scrunching up her cute little aristocrat nose while smiling wistfully.

I pulled a strand of her loose brunette hair and tugged it behind her ear, while holding her from behind. "Well, the photographer aligned our faces up correctly. I'll say it's a pretty decent picture of Colleen and I."

I notice Tori roll her eyes and she picks up the picture frame, designed with flowers decorated in silver and brass colors. As she sighs, she places it down and turns around to face me. "This... doesn't feel cool." She whispers, shaking her head. But that's not what I want to hear.

I quickly kiss her, making her shut up and I lean her back, making her sit onto the black-colored glass end table.

As our lips mold into each other, I pull her closer to me and we both lose control.

Tori's all shaky, knocking over Colleen's knick-knacks. She starts roaming her fingers through my hair, so caught up in our kiss which is what I exactly wanted.

Tori was stoic as she broke our kiss, quickly apologizing to me which was a bit of a shock to me. "David, I'm so sorry for knocking over your wife's things-"

I snaked his arms around her curvy waist and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. I only was focused on kissing onto her full and pink lips and kissing her with such passion and lust. She moaned into our kiss and parted her lips.

I stopped for a split second before taking wedding picture of Colleen and I and turning it face down so she wouldn't have to look at it.

Tori took that moment to slide her sleek and warm tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of the inside of my mouth. Our tongues collided and danced in sync, as my hands roaved up and down her back.

Another soft and seductive moan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes in heavenly bliss. I broke the kiss and the two of us were gasping for air.

"Where is Colleen again?" She questioned, her voice slipping just the slightest.

Why was she focused on my wife? Was Colleen that important to her? Like, I thought taking Tori to my house was a good idea because then we could spend time together. She clearly wanted me. So why had she been so concerned about my wife? "She's visiting for parents for a week. Out of town."

A quick nod of her head makes me dip back in for more.

.

. .

.

"Hey, could you turn to channel-57?" Tori points to the television, snuggling more into me.

I nod, pushing the buttons of the remote to the channel and holding her closer. After our make out session, I wanted to move much further but she resisted. I decided that the best tactic to fully woo her over would be to play by her rules and a few of my own.

As much as I felt the dire need to rip off that bikini and ravage her body, I restrain myself. Hopefully she got the memo and felt my hard-on.

Instead I settled for cuddling with her.

Yes, in my wife and I's bed.

Like I said, I never wanted to be married in the first place.

On the television, we watched a celebrity gossip scoop. I wasn't a fan of such things like this on television but if she liked it, I'll endure.

_"And now, in latest news, our newest rising Canadian actor, Beck Oliver has just arrived on the set of the new drama series called Fractured, where he plays the devilish handsome bad-boy, with a dark secret but is also the envy of most guys."_

I roll my eyes at noticing that it was him. The guy who was all over my Tori. I quickly turn to something more fun, like the History Channel. They were showing a Back In History segment, ranging from Cleopatra to other important figures in Egyptian history.

"Wow, Tori, look at that! A segment on Queen Cleo-"

"David!" She whines. "Turn back, I was watching that!"

I roll my blue-green eyes, letting out a sigh filled with irritation. "Watching what? A gossip segment about your boyfriend?"

She unwraps my arms from around her slender waist that I loved so much and wanted to kiss right now. "Beck's not my boyfriend..." She trails off, reaching for the remote but I hold it up.

"Please?" She sighs, looking into eyes with pleading puppy-dog eyes that makes my heart melt and makes my insides all mushy.

"Fine."

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks so much!"

Whatever, Tori. If it wasn't for your sexy and cute looks, I wouldn't let you have your way.

"Don't mention it," I sigh as I flip back to that dreaded channel.

_"We got the latest scoop of Mr. Sexy Oliver getting off of his flight with his hot co-star and new girlfriend!" The reporter explains as footage of the two getting off of the plane holding hands._

This makes my girl frown and I let out another sigh. Why did she still care. She was currently in my domain. I pull her close to me and place my arm around her waist, slowly running my thumb on her bare, toned thighs.

She completely ignores it, her face still in a grimace and her attention fixed on my damn television.

_"Here's the latest scoop just in! The couple was seen in a local cafe in Toronto-Ontario, Canada having a hot make-out session! It seems to me like things are getting serious!" The female reporter remarks, winking up at an eyebrow._

At that moment, this brunette gasps so sharply that, it sounds like a referee's whistle.  
She faces me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "H-Hey, David?"

I knit my eyebrows together, pulling her close to me before responding. "Yes, Tori?"  
"Uh... You can change the tv now. I-I think Cleopatra sounds way more interesting than this garbage."

Finally.

I weave my hands in her hair. She wraps her arms around my neck as I trace the valley between her lips with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen the kiss. It's like a tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then, when we're both panting and our tongues collide, the kiss turns into a hot, fast dance that I never want to end.

Colleens's kisses may have been sweet but I haven't felt anything from her in a long time. Tori's kisses are sensual, sexy and extremely addictive. We're still in the bed. Before we know it, we are pressed so firmly against each other. Still not ideal, but I hardly notice it.

I'm so getting into her moans and kisses and hands in my hair. I'm not going to push her too far tonight. But without thinking, my hand slowly moves up her bare thigh.

"It feels so good," she sighs breathlessly.

I lean her back while my hands explore on their own. My lips carress the hollow of her neck as I ease down the strap to her black bikini top. In response, pulls my t shirt that I had on over my head. When it's off, her fingers roam over my chest and shoulders, searing my skin. "You're... perfect," she pants. Right now, I'm not gonna argue with her. Moving lower, my tongue follows a path down her silky skin, exposed to the night air. She grabs the back of my hair, urging me on. She tastes so damn good. Too good...

I pull away a few inches and capture her gaze with mine, those shining chocolate orbs glowing with desire. Talk about perfect.

"I want you, Tori," I say, my voice hoarse. She presses against my erection, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable. But when I start to pull her bikini bottom down, she stills my hand and pushes it away.

"I... I'm not ready for that. David, please stop."

I move off her and sit back on the bed, waiting for my body to cool down. I can't look at her as she adjusts her straps, covering her body again. Shit, I went too fast. I told myself not to get too excited, to keep my wits with this girl. Raking my hand through my hair, I let out a slow breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I urged you on and you have every right to be pissed off. Listen, you're married and I've got stuff going on inside..." She puts her face in her hands. "I'm so confused..." She the covers on my bed and covers her body only dressed in her bikini.

"I really need to get home... Trina must be worried and who knows your wife might just come home any time-"

"Tori, please stop brining up Colleen. Please. She'll be gone for a week and I am not wasting any time that I get to spend with you, okay? I don't need to be chastised every second about the fact that I'm married."

She narrows her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, what the hell David. What am I supposed to do? I can't ignore the fact that your six years older than me, you're my college professor and that you have a ring on your finger. You're married! I don't see how this will work! I was foolish in the first place to even think about coming here and getting involved with you in any way like this."

I sigh. This was not what I needed or wanted. "Oh. So you want a stupid little boy who is cheating on you, kissing someone else at this very moment? You want a dirtbag like him? Beck or whatever the hell his name is, is a little boy who only wanted to get in your pants, Tori Vega. He doesn't care. I care!"

She rolls her eyes. "Take me home. He's not cheating on me. He's not dating her, it's all a publicity stunt. We're not even dating! I don't want to hear anymore about him, so just shut up."

"Tori, you're staying the night over here. And that's final."

She's about to protest but I stop her. "I don't care about her. I care for you. I want you. You drive me crazy from the moment you were foolish enough to wear flip flops during a lab in chemistry. I like you a lot. Geez, age is nothing but a number. Just bare with me. Bare with me." I grab a hold on her shoulders. "I promise, I will explain everything to you tonight. Right now just enjoy the time with me. Just enjoy it all, please. Don't think about anything. Not him. Not her, not any mistake I made taking it too far with you. Okay?!"

She looks down and nods.

Okay. Time to fix this and show her that I'm serious.

* * *

**Yay for limes and no lemons! This chapter was extra spicy and filled with a bit of drama. I hope you all liked it and I want to thank you guys for reading.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging and waiting! How did you like this chappie? Was it okay?**

**Also, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**and omg what is Beck doing? Plus, we have some surprises next chappie! Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	9. The Old Friend

**Hi guise! Welcome to the ninth chappie of College Life! Thanks so much for the new reviews, favorites and follows. I'm happy to see this story gaining a little more attention day by day****.**

**Thanks to reviewers and I have to say, I like this chappie and the events that will happen leading to it and after!**

**I'd like to wish you all a happy read!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Old Friend**

Tori Vega

Jade West

David Farnsworth

Beck Oliver

* * *

_Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous, nor do I own characters used except my OC. My name is not Dan Schnider!_

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!" David sang to Tori, winking at the yawning brunette. She gave him a halfhearted wave back and rubbed her eyes, rising up from the couch.

She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, letting out another yawn as she stretched, ignoring the slight muscle spasms she got. Tori walked into the kitchen where the young professor was stationed, cracking a couple of eggs into a large bowl and started whisking them.

"You will love my French toast, Tori. It'll be the best you ever tasted." He chimed, kissing her on the lips.

Tori nods, but sighs, "David could I use the phone? I think I need to call Trina and just reassure her where I am..."

He snickers back to her, while coating a slice of bread in the egg batter, "What for? Last time I checked Trina Vega was a bitch to her little sister Tori and why would she be worried?"

Tori let out another sigh before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, technically, we did go to the beach and I did happen to disappear without any of my stuff, including my cell and she still is my sister."

He placed the coated bread on the frying pan, cooking it up. "Well, fine. My phone's in my pants' pocket. But you'll have to get it." He winks at her, pointing the spatula in his hand at the pocket of his pajama pants.

Tori bit her lip, thinking any of the possible dirty tricks this _older_ and _experienced_ man could have up his sleeves. She slowly approached him, cautiously reaching her hand in his right pants pocket, reaching for the first thing she felt.

Her eyes widened as she didn't feel anything metal or rectangular. What she did feel was soft at first but apparently hardened at first touch.

Her cheeks immediately turned pink as she got a cheesy smile from her "friend".

The Vega sister quickly reached in the other pocket, taking out the touch screen phone and dialing her sister's number. "I'll be out on the back patio." She whispers to him as she steps out and the phone rings.

_Hi, you've reached the voicemail box of: Beck Oliver._

_Sorry, I'm not here to take your call. You know how busy life gets, but leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I get some free time!_

Taking a big breath, Tori shook as she held the phone to her ear, saying, "Uh, hey Beck... It's Tori." - "Um, I was just calling to see how things are going and to catch up with you... you said you'd call but, I-I mean my phone was turned off and Trina and I went to the beach, things happened and, I'm totally sorry for going on and on but just call soon. OK?"

She sighed before saying once more, "Well... bye... but I hope to see you again... soon...?"

She hung up the phone, turning around to make sure he didn't know she called him on his phone.

Tori let out a sigh before erasing the call history and instead of calling Trina, she texts her to reassure her that she was fine and whatnot.

.

. .

.

**Two Weeks Later**

_Tori's POV_

Two weeks had gone by since I've been to David's house... I also had not heard from Beck since the night he left and promised to call...

More and more agitated I grew with this situation because as the days flew by, so did news about him.

Beck was living the life. He was famous in Canada, as well as North America. He was a flourishing actor playing in many sitcoms and two dramas and now was shooting a highly anticipated action and romance film.

Do I _dare_ ask who his female co-star is?

_Oh_, nothing more than a smart, beautiful girl... One who he's been seen in the news with so many damn times that it makes me want to tear my hair out!

I let out a frustrated sigh, balling up the newspaper I was reading... without much success. It was too many papers at once and it only crumbled _slightly_ into a weird looking paper ball.

I roll my eyes, rising from the couch and going into the small kitchen where my phone sat idly on the counter, charging.

Picking it up, I notice two missed calls.

One from David, _of course._

The second from an unknown number, it seemed to be a New York or New Jersey number.

I immediately call David, checking to see what he wanted and why he called.

After spending the night over his house and another couple of days with him, I truly came to realize he did want me.

And...

I kind of wanted him.

Okay, _sure_ he was older. He is my college professor and we were at risk for so many times of getting caught together!

But... the thought of anyone walking in his classroom while I kissed him, the thought of someone, including his wife finding out... I have no idea, but it felt good.

"Hey, Tori, babe what's up? I called earlier and no one answered." He spoke into the phone.

"Sorry, Dave but I was busy. What's up?"

He snickers before teasing me like always, "Well_, Tarni_... Colleen's out for the day and I wanted to see you. Seeing you at college is just-"

"Not enough for you?" I finish the sentence before laughing a bit myself.

David explained everything to me. He explained why he was married to Colleen and how it happened.

I... decided to give him and us a chance. After all, it was so clear to me that no matter how much I loved- no, liked Beck, he was not there for me. He had his own life and he... basically lied to me.

I know it was inhumanly for me to do... Become a home wrecker that most thought of me to be.. but I just don't know okay?!

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I let out a sigh wrapping up my conversation with him. He wanted to take a trip to a big mall in Sacramento. I agreed to it.

I hung up, a little excited to be going out of town for a couple of hours and for the fact that I was going shopping- - something I hadn't done in a while!

College was totally taking most of my time away. Including stress and _Trina_, of course.

I was about to go pack a bag and get ready but my phone rang again. I'm a bit surprised when it's not David calling me back again but it's the same unknown number from before.

What if it was... Beck?

Without thinking much clearly, I answer into the phone in an excited tone. "Beck? Hey it's Tori-"

"Beck?!" A stern and loud voice yells from the other line.

Wait a minute. I recognize the voice.

"Tori fucking Vega, did you just call me _Beck_?!"

**Regular POV**

Tori gulped at what seemed to be equivalent to a tennis ball stuck in her throat. "J-Jade?" She questions, not sure if that was who she was talking to.

"Damn right, it's me. Vega, what are you doing answering the phone and calling me Beck, huh? Don't you know how hard it was for me to book a flight all the way back to that shithole of a city? With my busy schedule and all-"

Tori blushed a bit before shaking her head, "Wait, Jade... what did you say? You booked a flight back to California? Why? What's going on?" - "And I'm so sorry for calling you the _B-word,_ I just didn't know who'd be calling and -"

"Tori, shut up." Jade simply said.

"Okay..."

Tori could hear her old "friend" sigh on the other line before muttering to herself about stupid people and dumb brunettes.

The Vega sister couldn't help but smile at her old friend's (or as Jade would call her an _acquaintance)_, ways. After a year and some months of not seeing the **mean West girl** who tormented her at Hollywood Arts and then treated her as an equal at Hollywood Arts, she still was the same old Jade.

"Anyways, stop asking so much questions, never talk about Beck unless I bring him up, not _even_ in a life or death situation, and tell me your address so I can pick your frilly ass up and we can catch up. I don't want to hear any _if's and's or but's_ about it, Vega. Got that?"

"But, Jade-"

A very loud groan could be heard from Jade's phone line and Tori snickers before letting out a sigh and continuing on, "Jade? I had plans to go out with my... my boyfriend. We were going to Sacramento to hang out and doing some shopping..."

"Well, good. My flight goes to Sacramento, California. You can pick me up at the airport and we can catch up then and I can judge -, I mean _meet_ your so called boy that is a friend."

"But-"

_"Ack!"_ Jade interrupts.

"Jade!" The Vega sister whines, pouting a bit. Not that her raven haired friend could tell anyways.

_"Ztt!"_

"Hey!"

"Nope!" Jade shook her head once.

Tori grumbled before stomping a foot on the hardwood floors and rolling her chocolate brown eyes. "Fine... I'll go get my purse..."

.

. .

.

"So tell me again, why _the hell_ we're going to go pick up your old high school friend and take her with us to Sacramento when you know I want to spend time with you?" David says in one breath, glancing at the tan brunette in the front-passenger seat of his car before he rolled his blue-green eyes at her.

She lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her aristocrat pointed nose. "Because, Jade made a demand and when she makes a demand it must be done." The youngest Vega held up a pinkie finger. "See my pinkie, David? Jade will kill me and break it if I ever decided to ditch her."

The young professor laughed to himself before rolling his eyes again. He grabbed the wheel, maneuvering the car into a right turn as they began driving down the highway to a cute, little city known as Sacramento.

Her thin, pink lips curved into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest. "David, I'm serious. Jade's no laughing matter. Plus, I kind of... miss her." She simply stated, tilting her head to the side for a moment.

Normally, Tori would shudder at the thought of actually missing the raven haired goth. Her old Breakfast Bunch group would drop her off at a mental hospital, because it was Jade after all. Jade hated Tori. Tori... possibly despised Jade. Sure, they got along on occasions, but other than that, they were not the best of friends.

It sure was weird, but Tori shoved the thought from her head before turning on the radio as they drove down the highway. She tuned through stations before finding just the right one with an adequate amount of popular pop and electronic music, along with some of California's rising hip hop artists and rising tracks.

**Later On**

The two pulled up to the bustling airport entrance and Tori rolled the window down, poking head out to see if Jade was outside.

As they slowly rode by, Tori spotted a familiar face.

The raven haired beauty was still as pale as she was before but had a more peachy tone to her skin. Her patch of dyed green hair was gone but replaced with bleach blonde high lights and the piercings that adorned her face were gone.

Tori gawked at the new Jade West and pointed to her through the window, so that David knew to pull over to pick her up.

"Alrighty then, which one is her?" He questioned, following Tori as he parked at a meter and paid for fifteen-minutes.

Tori, barely able to hold back a grin grabbed and held his hand, guiding him over to Jade, waiting with her arms crossed over her chest and that same perpetual, stern expression engraved on the features of her flawless face.

"Damn. That's her?" The young professor whispered to himself, amazed at her looks but that earned him a death glare from the tan brunette. "But... she's not nothing compared to my Tori." He snaked his arm around her slender waist.

They reached the waiting, raven haired girl and Tori immediately engulfed her in compliments. "Jade! Wow, the years have been great to you!"

Rolling those icy blue eyes of hers, she retorts, "It's only been one year, Vega. Three years of education at Hollywood Arts and your grammar still isn't up to parr? Come on, don't make me have to call the feds to deport your Latina ass back from whence you came."

David's eyebrows winked up and he stepped forward. "What? Come on now. I'll have you know _**my**_ Tori definitely has a great education. She's the smartest Vega and girl I know. And, I do have connections... Trust me, the feds will go no where near her." He winks at Jade, making her grimace.

The brown haired man pulls the brunette into a slow, yet surreal kiss, even making a show of grabbing at her butt.

"Ew. I did not fly all the way out here just to see you two make-out." She smirks, grabbing Tori's arm and yanking her from out of his grasp.

Tori, blushing feverishly let out a dazed sigh, remarking, "W-Wow, Jade... you sure have let go of the color black."

The raven haired girl looked down at her outfit consisting of a light blue, short sleeved button down shirt that stopped midway to her belly button, matched with dark blue high waisted pants. She still wore her blacks here and there which would be her cardigan covering over her outfit and some matching black suede ankle-high boots. Shrugging her shoulders, she slipped her circle-framed shades over her head and sighs, "Vega, how old is this guy anyways? Where'd you meet him? The hobo intersection on Hollywood Boulevard?!"

The brunette gulped before David took over once more, pulling Tori back close to him and his arm wraps around her waist again. "I'm 19-years old and three-quarters. And hey! Don't you know it's offensive to communists like me who actually live on that street? I'm not a hobo... I just enjoy panhandling people during the day and sleeping outside or wandering about during the night. Come on, _Jade_, don't be so mean."

Ignoring his snide comment and grabbing her leopard designed duffle bag lying at her feet, she picked it up and tossed it to him. "Carry away, _hobo boy_. I still don't buy this crap but whatever. Come in the back seat with me, Tori. I don't want this she-male harassing you any longer."

As everyone settled into the car, David snickered before looking at the glaring, raven haired girl in the backseat along with his sheepishly smiling girlfriend next to her.  
He grabbed her leopard print bag before tossing it back to Jade, who let out a _'oof'_ and a snarl. "Tori, control your stupid boy that is a friend! He's acting like a five year old!"

Tori slapped her forehead and reached around the front seat, grabbing her large, brown bag and reaching for a snicker bar.

"I see you still have that ugly monster bag." Jade smirked, putting her seat belt on and looked out the tinted windows at the world passing them by.

Shrugging her shoulders as she munched on her chocolate bar, Tori slurred, "Eat the rest of my snickers, Jade. You know you're not you when you're hungry."

"Woah, woah, woah! Tori, you were supposed to offer it to me! I guess that means I have to have a threesome with you girls-"

"Ew! Fuck you!" Jade yelled and the they carried on all the way from the Sacramento airport to the West Sacramento mall.

_This is going to be a long ride..._ Tori thought to herself as she watched her old high school friend, Jade West and her childish college professor, home-wrecker boyfriend. But she couldn't help but smile. They made her feel happy at the moment and she was going to bask in it for as long as she could..

_And for all of you Fractured fans! Get ready because the entire cast is coming back to Hollywood! A super exclusive signing with take place at seven select areas in California! Stay tooned for more inf-_

"Hey, why did you change the station, goth girl_? _I'm pretty sure Tori was listening." David blurted out, turning to face Jade as they reached a stop light.

She leaned back in the seat, turning to Tori. "No, I'm pretty sure _my_ friend-ish Tori was not listening to that garbage for specific B-word reasons. Right, Tori?" Jade exclaimed, her icy blue eyes lighting up and her voice hitching just the slightest.

"Oh, oh yeah... Dave.. I wasn't listening.." She quickly adds, looking at him and then out the window. _The last thing I need right now is to find out that **he** will be in this area. Besides, I doubt it... Sacramento is too small a city for them to come... I'm just going to enjoy my time with David and my newfound friens-ish-friendship with Jade. Yay! Everyone wins!_

... Or do they?

* * *

**Wow, what I chappie. I enjoyed typing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Okay, so we have some major stuff going on here! We really do!**

**Can anyone guess what is going to go down at the mall! Omg, you all will be so surprised, please stay tooned and tell other people to check this story out! I'm going to enjoy writing and typing it!**

**Please tell me what's going on in your head about this story! Tell me what you think! And I'd also appreciate more reviews, if it's not too much to ask? Please and thank you cx**

**Anywho, I also know some people are not happy with the direction of this story but come onnnn, I can't make things happen overnight! This is a story and certain things take time! Please bare with me, seriously guise. Beck makes another appearance okay! I revealed it, so tell me what else you think will happen!**

**Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
